All Around Me
by Loveless-slave
Summary: Mello and Matt have both finally finished school its time for their happy ending now... but why has Mello become distant? POV changes back and forth between Matt and Mello.
1. Picture This

Chapter One: Picture This

* * *

~Matt~

"Huff!" I exhaled a deep breath after setting down the last box inside the tiny kitchen.

"This place is kind of a dump." Mello grumbled. "Now picture this" he moved his hands in front of him for emphasis "how about our next home has a room with a view? With a sight worth seeing."

"This is fine for a first apartment." I defended "And anyway its not like we really have a lot of money to splurge."

"Ah Matt! Always seeing the best." he kissed me softly on the lips "Once we get on our feet more we're out of here! Its a fucking oven in here too." he fanned himself with his hand.

"Well what do you expect in June LA weather? You're the o-"

"Yeah I know." he interrupted my rant "I bet you were gonna remind me how I wanted to move here." he smirked.

I smiled at him._ I can't_ _believe how perfect this is all going!_ _Let me fill you in on whats happened in the last couple of years to me. Mello and I stayed together through the rest of our years at boarding school and of course during the summers we spent every second together but Mello's being a year older then me lead him to graduate before me. It was depressing without him all the time and of course he called me and visited but those long hours and days without him became so mind numbing! I had to fill them with something other then gaming. So I began to study in my free time and even paid more attention in class. After a while I had gotten myself bumped up to number one! I couldn't believe it when Watari had called me to his office to tell me the "wonderful" news... I never told Mello even though I knew he wouldn't be mad or anything at me (he was even ahead of Near for awhile at the end of his years at school) but I did it in such a short time and it had taken Mello years to get past Near I knew he would be disappointed in himself. I didn't want that. So I never told him... technically he never asked so its not like I was lying. _

_When we told our parents about our relationship-- Well I guess my sister already knew, so did her boyfriend, now that I think about it Mello's aunt and uncle knew too... When we told my dad he seemed a little uncomfortable but said "Well I've always tried to make you happy and I know I just about failed every time so now that you have found this relationship-- whatever makes you happy makes me happy." I'll never forget how Mello held my hand the whole time than after my dad's long speech how he hugged me. _

_Well that's just about the gist of things for me. _"Well I've got a job interview coming up so hopefully we'll be off to a good start." I said while opening a box.

"So how exactly do you know these girls?" Mello questioned for about the thousandth time.

"I told you I know them from the internet. Anyway they're sisters and you don't need to conjure up any sick fantasies because one is a lesbian the other one is in a relationship." every time I explained this to Mello he seemed to get a little more relieved each time "So do you have any plans for jobs?" I asked hoping I didn't sound like an impatient ass.

"Yeah-- Yeah I do." he looked away from me.

* * *

~Mello~

_I wasn't 100% sure what kind of job I was going to be getting, but getting it wouldn't be to hard considering who I was or rather whose child I was. Let me tell you whats been going on with me for the last year or so. Once I graduated from school I considered going to college but when I was leaving, Matt had said "When I turn eighteen I can dropout of school and we can live together." of course I told him not to drop out but 'together'... that's all Matt wanted was to be together and that meant I had to find a way to give him a comfortable life for us to be together in but unfortunately the money my father had left me wouldn't be mine for a few more years. Clever bastard knew exactly what I would get into until I could get that money and I'm sure he knew once I got a taste I wouldn't be able to quit. I needed some fast-easy cash and that meant it was time to get into the 'family business'... the mafia. I'd found several numbers of old relatives and friends that could help me get into the business. I'd called them and spent the last year doing favors and small jobs that could get them to trust me. It did help being the kid of someone who was well respected. I probably climbed the ladder really fast because of that, in fact that's why I insisted we move to LA I had been offered a great job... in which I didn't know much about just that I wold be making a lot of money and Matt didn't and could not know about it. I'd broken the promise of me never getting into this shit to save another, the more important "we will always be together" promise. _

_I don't think it will be to difficult to hide Matt from the Mafia and the Mafia from Matt. _

_There were a few other reasons to move to LA though, like the whether. Yeah-yeah I was complaining about it but honestly I like being hot a lot better then being cold especially when I have Matt to towel off on. Another reason was I had wanted to get married to Matt but recently same sex marriage had become illegal. So that wasn't gonna happen soon but it will someday._

"Well the interview doesn't start until twelve but I'm gonna leave a few hours early so I can find my way there. Do you want me to make you breakfast or lunch before I leave?" Matt asked emptying a box of dishes. _I have no idea when Matt learned to cook but he was great at it!_

"Nah, I don't think you're gonna be cooking for awhile... but I don't mind eating chocolate until we can go shopping. Maybe we should try and get a car first so you don't have to take the bus."

"Yeah a car sounds good to me, but for now how about some take out? I'm not like you! I can't survive on chocolate bars."

"Sure we can take a break and look for somewhere to eat."

"Yeah!" Matt slammed a drawer closed.

Which somehow reminding me to ask him "Hey, I keep forgetting to ask but what exactly is your job interview for?"

"Oh-uh!" Matt's face went a little red "I uh- don't know really." _Hes lying but I'll find out soon enough._

"Okay lets go."_

* * *

_A/N: Well as promised the sequel to All I Want Is You and All That I've Got. If you've just started to read this I don't think you'll have to go back and read those but you can if you want. n.n Well review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Deat Note or Blondie.


	2. Expectations

~Matt~

"Lets see." I looked back at the paper in my hands for the millionth time. _It should be on this block. _I looked at both sides of the street. _Where is it? _I felt my body tense a little. _I guess I'll have to walk down and look. _I took a deep breath and moved forward. _Okay how hard could it be to find a store called The Darling Mermaid Darlings?_

Several minutes of nervous walking finally brought me to the store. The outside looked simple enough, the window had black drapes to hide the inside and the glass itself was painted with neat red cursive. "The Darling Mermaid Darlings." I read out loud. _I guess I better get in there. _I pushed open the glass door that matched the window drape wise but instead of writing it had two red and black mermaids.

I heard a bell jingle and a unison of "Welcome to The Darling Mermaid Darling's lingerie store!" I saw two girls similar yet very different looking sitting behind a large glass desk displaying who knows what. Both had a one ponytail on the opposite of the other's head. The one with the ponytail on her right side had bright red hair and hazel eyes. I immediately recognized her as Eden. The other had her ponytail on her left side, had jet black hair and dark blue eyes. I also recognized her to be Katie. They both wore the same white dress.

"Oh my! It couldn't be who I think it is!" Eden exclaimed and placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"But it couldn't be Matt! Hes here rather early." Katie did a similar move with her opposite hand.

"Do you guys do that all the time?"

"What?" they asked.

"The doing things at the same time or similarly... its kind of creepy."

"No. We don't." Katie rested her face in her hand.

"We only do it to see reactions." Eden said.

"But we do dress the same everyday." Katie cleared.

"Why?" I asked.

She shrugged "We were never forced to when we were little so we do now because its cliche." Katie answered.

Eden stood up and walked over to me "Oh Matt! You're so cute in real life! The pictures on your profile don't do you justice!" she used both her hands to hold one of mine. "Welcome to... here!" she beamed.

"Yeah welcome here kid." Katie muttered.

"Hey I am not that much younger then you!" I pouted. She stuck her tongue out at me "Well I am here for a job."

"You got it of course! You're gonna be making about ten dollars an hour plus tips!" Eden began.

"That is if you get any." Katie said.

"If?" I questioned.

"Well we have a tip jar but not everybody appreciates good service like they use to." Eden shook her head.

"How does it sound kiddo?" Katie smirked.

_It sounds good I guess... I've never had a job before. I think that's more them minimum wadge too. _"Sure."

"Of course you get commission on anything you sell and if you do well you'll get an up in your pay." Eden said as if trying to bribe me.

Katie looked over at me with a tired expression "You'll work Monday to Saturday from opening at nine to closing and that time varies from day to day."

"Well really only Saturday when we close at eight instead of six and during certain romantic holidays when we close around eleven." Eden informed. "We aren't open at all on Sundays though."

"We tired being open on that day before but we rarely got costumers." Katie said.

"I guess nobody feels right coming to this type of store on a church day or whatever so we don't open at all." Eden shook her head again.

"So... what exactly do you sell here?" I looked around the store. _Its a lot different from my expectations, its pretty nice in here I thought it might be a little... slutty._

"Just about everything! We don't judge here! Whether you're a guy dressing up in as a French maid to impress his boyfriend" I felt my eyes widen a little. _That sounded vaguely familiar... especially since I never told anyone about that. _"or just in general want to spice things up in the bed room. You wont be judged! We sell awesome underwear, role play item and clothes and toys." there was a few minutes of pause "Soooo" Eden smirked a little before blurting "when can we meet Mello!? Do you have a picture of him!? The ones you put on your profile were always kind of blurry or he had his hand in the way."

My eyes widened a little at the outburst "I-I think I have one in my wallet from when he was little."

"Can I see!?" She grinned but had a pleading look in her eyes. "Plllleeeaaase!?" I pulled my wallet from my pocket. Flipping through a few random cards; my old student ID, a library card, and a digimon card. Finally I came across the picture Mello's aunt Halle had given me a few years ago. Mello as kid. He was adorable with that short blond hair, those same blue eyes with one eye open just a little wider then the other, a slight smile and trees with bright yellow leafs in the background. From what Halle had told me it was the only picture of Mello happy when he was little. "Oh he was just precious!" she giggled then handed the picture to Katie.

"Yup" she stared at the picture "real cute." and handed it back to me.

"How did you come up with the store's name?" I asked finding the subject of Mello's appearance making me a little anxious.

"Originally it was called Boutique Travel Boutique but everyone thought that we were some sort of vacation planing thing so we changed it." Eden waved her finger around during her explanation "So we changed it to the Darling Mermaid Darlings."

"Why that name?"

"Everyone likes mermaids!" Eden proclaimed. Katie took something out from behind the counter. Tapping a small box on the counter a cigarette popped out.

She put it to her lips and lit it. She noticed my staring at her and looked at me "Oh! Did you want one?" she held the box to me.

"Uh no I don't smoke I just thought it was illegal to smoke in public buildings here." I explained but felt sort of like an asshole. _I hope she doesn't take it personally. _

She exhaled a cloud of smoke "It is but business doesn't really pick up for awhile yet. So smoke 'em if you got 'em." she shook her hand with the cigarettes at me.

"Hmm." I contemplated taking one.

"C'mon take one! You're starting a new life. Pick up a bad habit or two." she smirked. _Well I guess I should try one. _I took one stick out placing it to my lips Katie handed me a lighter. It took me once or twice to get the flame going but once it caught the end I immediately felt it burn my throat but it felt good in my stomach and lungs... I already knew I was addicted.

* * *

A/N: Well Matt's job is revealed! Next chapter Mello's! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Pushing Daises or Belle & Sebastian.


	3. Money That's What I Want

~Mello~

"Yeah, that's it. I'll wait outside so you can see me." I said into the phone.

"Okay." I closed the phone and looked at the time. _12:42. Matt should still be gone for awhile, but this shouldn't take long either... hopefully. _I tucked the phone into my pocket grabbed my copy of the apartment key, locked up and headed down the stairs. "Hey! C'mon, c'mon!" I recognized the voice and walked over to the man in the car.

"Don't boss me." I slid into the passenger seat.

"I'd at least pretend to be respectful if I were you." I glared over to at the man driving the car.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm a higher rank then you."

"Not for long Kal. As the son of Rod's best friend I'm already an immediate favorite of his." I smirked.

His face hardened "Its Jack now."

"Hmm." I switched my attention to outside the window.

"You seem different."

"I would imagine so... You haven't seen me since I was like ten."

"Yeah you were a smart ass then too." he griped. "Well we're here." Jack parked the car outside of a strip club.

"Why did you guys name this place Skanx? Its pretty insulting." I unlocked the car door to get out.

"The girls voted on the name." he muttered.

"Was it between that and Stretch & Marks?"

"Just get through your head that the _girls_ picked the name."

"Whatever you say." we walked through the front door. It was lowly lit with annoying colors, had loud music, and topless girl galore.

"Hey Jack who is that?" a gruff sounding voice asked. I was surprised to see a girl wearing skimpy lingerie and caring a tray of drinks was the one it belonged to.

Jack pointed at me with his thumb. "Hes the new kid."

"Oh hes different then what I was expecting." she looked at me "Hello my name is Nikola, but just call me Niko." she beamed.

"I'm Mello."

"You guys can get acquainted later right now Mello has to talk to Rod."

"Sure thing." she nodded at him then turned to me "I'll see you around." she waved a little before turning around.

I followed Jack to the back of the room where a door lead to a separate office with several man sitting around not really doing anything "mob" like just playing a game of cards. "Mello!" I heard someone call.

I saw Rod sitting on a big white couch "Hey." I greeted trying to sound just the right amount of happy.

"Hey everyone this is Mihael's son Mello!" _God I fucking hate that he named me after himself! What a fucking ego my father had! But at least he remembered I don't like that name._ The men at the table looked at me and grunted some form of "Hi." before turning back "You look so much taller then last time I saw ya'!"

"Well yeah I was ten." I laughed. _Rod has always been nice to me. I'm not really sure why maybe because he doesn't have kids. Well whatever it is, it works in my favor. _He pointed for me to sit down.

"So you finally want to get in the business?"

I sat down while nodding my head "Well I'm hoping to."

"Your aunt said you'd never do it, but we all knew better... its in your blood you'd do something like this no matter what! I'm sure of that." he smiled like that was a good thing.

"Yeah that's what the old guy told me all the time before he kicked the bucket."

"He was proud whenever you would come home from winning a fight at school or in that boxing thing you were in."

"Yeah." I thought back to all the fights... well the few I could remember anyway. "To many bruises and shit to remember." I said out loud.

"That'll happen again. It'll be just like then but with money and more danger." he said "Once you get high enough up in the ranks and become more of an asset the more money there will be."

"Of course I understand that." I said knowingly. "What will I be doing though? No ones really told me."

"Mostly you'll be helping out here... that is until we're 100% sure we can trust you."

"You think I'm dumb enough to fuck with you guys?"

"No, I know about how well you did in school; I know you're smart kid... I kept my eye on you the past few years. But If I don't put you through some sort of grace period the guys will think I'm going easy on you." he smirked.

"Yeah wouldn't want that."

"What did make you decide to get in the business? I'll be honest for a little while I wasn't sure about you. Just all of a sudden I get a call from you asking to get in on this."

I sat back in my seat "To be honest... the money. That's what I want."

He laughed "Yeah that's usually what gets 'em." he stood up "Well, welcome aboard... lets go in front and watch the girls for awhile."

"Sure." I nodded and stood up to follow him back out the door. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see Jack glaring but everyone else pretty much caught up in their poker game. We sat at a back booth. You could see pretty much the whole club from back here. Besides me and Rod only a few other people were here and only a few girls danced around topless on the stage. _I guess its still early. _"This'll be nice to come to everyday." I lied. _I had figured out about a year ago that it had become pretty much impossible for me to cum with out Matt. I had tried watching porn a few times but it didn't do much for me, I wasn't really interested in anyone's body besides his and how could right hands compare to Matt's tight ass or his hand and dick or mouth? It couldn't really._

"Yup. It makes girlfriends hard to keep in place though. Women can get really jealous." he answered.

"Yeah." _That reminds me I'm gonna have to tell Matt something about a job... I could just tell him I'm working at a strip club its true but, knowing him he would get jealous...He'd trust me right? I'd never cheat on him. This also makes me think about what these guys will think if I never have a girlfriend or let them come over to my house... I should tell Matt something about that... hopefully that wont come up for awhile though.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry its a little short but I've got something awesome next chapter! ;D So review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Barrett Strong.


	4. Romance

~Mello~

I flipped through the few channels we had for the thousandth time. _Static, religious, static, Soap Opera, something in Spanish, news, static again... We need to get cable or something. What time is it? _I looked over at the digital clock. _6:47. I thought Matt would be home by now. _I let go of a breath. _I'm lonely with out him._ I slightly laughed at how pathetic I was. Then I heard a low jingle of keys, locks, and doorknobs. _Matt!_ I sat on my knees and turned around on the couch to watch him come through the door. There was a fit of coughing as the door flew open then a stutter of "I-m ho-gack-me!" before another shorter fit of coughs. He walked through the door with a plastic bag then looked over at me with watery eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." he kicked off his shoes then walked over to me on the couch. "Its just... smoggy outside."

"Oh. Well how did your thing go? Did you get the job?"

He smiled the type smile that didn't really give off one true emotion just several different ones. _Oh maybe he didn't get it! Shit. _"Yeah... I got it."

"Then why do you look so worried?" he walked around the couch to sit next to me.

"Well," he looked up at the ceiling "I don't know what you'll think about the type of store it is."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you selling?"

"Uhm I'm working at a store that sells sex toys and lingerie." he looked at me then quickly added "But I get a really good discount on all sorts of..." he paused and his face went a little red "stuff."

I laughed a little "That will be nice later on when we have some spending money... You can dress up for me in something other then a maid outfit." I paused before saying "I got a job today too." I felt myself getting a little nervous.

"Really? Where at?" he asked looking a lot happier.

"Maybe you wont get mad now..." I paused to take in his expression "I'm gonna be working at a strip club." his eyes widened in surprise "You wont worry will you? No one could ever even dream of making me cum like you do." _That's my way of saying "I'll never leave you." without sounding like a girl._ I pulled him closer "No girl could compare to you. You trust me right?"

"Y-yeah... I'm mostly surprised you got a job at a place like that... if you're only eighteen, don't you have to be twenty-one?"

I shook my head. _That's Matt for ya'... thinking everything through. _"No the guy who owns the place was a friend of my dad's so he helped me out." he frowned.

"Hes not in with the mafia is he?"

I waved my hand at his question "Its nothing worth getting your panties in a knot over so just calm down." I kissed his forehead "Whats in the bag?" I asked to change the subject.

"Oh its just... something for... work."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"My... name tag and what-not." he yawned and successfully had the question dropped.

"Okay." there was a pause before I smirked and asked "You wanna celebrate our new jobs in the sex industry?" he looked at me happily.

"We haven't had sex in awhile! Since like before we got here." he added excitedly.

"Yeah we should celebrate in every room of the apartment." I raised my eyebrows playfully.

"There are only like three rooms and a hallway." he informed.

"Fine. I mean each place that is considered a separate room... and the hallway."

"Soooo like five times? That's it?" he asked sounding rather cocky.

"You'd pass out after the second time." I smirked.

He frowned "No!" I pulled him onto my lap.

"I'm only kidding." I turned his face so I could kiss him better. I pulled Matt closer to me and pushed my tongue through his lips tasting him... but he tasted weird, not like how usually did which I could only describe as tasting similar to a mixture of strawberry and orange Hi-Chew, right now he tasted a little sour and bitter. I flicked my tongue at his one last time before pulling away. "You taste weird." I said bluntly.

* * *

~Matt~

_I knew smoking that last cigarette before coming through the door was a bad idea! _"Do I taste bad?" I asked trying not to let on my new addiction.

"No you always taste good you just taste different."

_Maybe I should just come clean._ "Well I actually star-" he cut me off by kissing me again. Mello pulled me so either one of my legs was next to his sides. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Take your clothes off." he ordered. I stood up and slowly started to strip away my shirt and pants until I was in my boxers. He leaned forward, throwing his shirt off and un-doing his pants. He wagged his finger for me to come back. I resumed my position "Did you know" he took a short pause to wrap his arms around my torso "that I love you?"

I raised my eyebrow "You may have mentioned that once or twice." I wrapped my arms around his neck. He looked up at me with tender eyes "What is it?"

"Nothing." he buried his face in my chest.

"Not that I don't love it but, whats with all the affection?"

He shrugged against me and looked up "I don't know. We just haven't had sex in awhile I thought I'd lavish you... but if you just want to get down to the dirty stuff I don't mind." he smirked.

I leaned down to kiss him "Help me take my shorts off." I lifted myself up as I felt his hands glide down my back and slide my shorts down to my knees. I stood up for a few seconds to kick them off before dropping back onto his lap. Mello pulled me down for a kiss before running his hands down to our growing needs and he began to rub them together "Unh!" I bucked into his hand and against his erection. "Mell!" he rubbed me harshly then abruptly stopped. "Wha-?" he pushed two fingers quickly inside of me. "Oh!" my head lolled on to his shoulder.

"Lets get to it now." he pushed the fingers a little deeper while I nodded my head. He pulled the fingers out then moved his own member to press at my entrance. He placed a hand on my hip to help me sit down on his cock "Uh yeah." he groaned.

I sat down until I felt the zipper of his pants dig into my skin "Mmm!" I moaned at the feeling. Lifting myself up I slammed back down. My vision blurred a little when his cock made contact with my spot. "Ooh yeah!" I heard myself cry out. "Mello fuck me!" I shut my eyes tight and bounced up and down. I felt his fingers scrape down to my thighs when he bucked into me hard. "Uhn! Please harder!" I begged "I want you so bad!" I gasped. Mello leaned into my chest, taking one of my nipples into his warm mouth making me cry.

He bit down then asked "You like that?" thrusting harder and deeper into me.

"Unh-ha!" he rubbed the other nipple with his hand "Mello!" I whined and moved to his ear licking it. Mello shuddered, letting a moan loose. I pushed my tongue into his ear then kissed down to his neck. I reached my arms around him as I felt my stomach beginning to tighten already. My mind was getting a little hazy but I made sure to keep riding him. "Mello!"

"Ugh Matt!" he reached a hand up to my hair and pulled me back then forward to his lips "Mmm!" he moaned against my lips.

"Ngh har-harder!" he gripped both my hips then slammed me back on to his dick "Ohh shit!" I screamed at the small shock of pain.

"Matt are close yet?" he scratched up from my hips to my back. I think I nodded but who the hell knows. I did hear Mello moan "Good!" and pull me onto him roughly.

The tightening in my stomach had become to much now "Ahh! Mello I'm cumming!" I yelled feeling my cum land on my stomach. Raking my nails across his back, I lost my balance and fell on him.

Mello didn't miss a beat during my orgasm though. He threw me on the couch and thrust into me three more times before groaning "Matt!" and spilling inside of me.

He pulled out with one final groan "Shit!" I said in realization "Did we stain the couch?"

"I'll just flip the cushion over. Its nothing you whiner." He teased and pushed me off the couch to flip the cushion over.

"Ow! You douche bag! My ass hurts!"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were my awesome masochistic boyfriend not my bitchy ass roommate." I glared at him and threw a pillow at him.

* * *

A/N: Yesh first lemon of a new series! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or My Chemical Romance.


	5. Careful

~Matt~

_Ugh alarm clocks suck! _I thought as I heard a loud buzzing in the background and tightened my grip on what I was holding. "Let go Matt! I can't breath!" I felt Mello tugging at my arms.

I opened my eyes to see them wrapped tightly around Mello's neck and him trying to pull me off. "No!" he sat up but I kept my arms around him as best as I could.

"You have to get ready for work. You can't be late on your first day!" he changed tactics by hugging me then kissing me gently. "Tomorrow is your first day off we can do something if you want."

"Like what?" I let go, stretching to wake myself up.

"I don't know... I'll think of something." he sat on the bed watching me change "What kind of porn store opens at nine anyway? Nobody has sex during the hours of five to eleven A.M."

"Well apparently people are getting ready for sex during those hours." I pulled my pants up and slipped a belt through the loops. I walked into the bathroom quickly brushing down my hair, teeth then quickly applying some deodorant. Mello appeared in the doorway wearing only his black boxers.

"Are you gonna make anything to eat before you go?"

"No, you know I get sick if I eat to early."

"Oh yeah the remnant of your eating disorder." _I hate it when he says it like that._

"I never had an eating disorder... Did you want me to make you something though?" I changed the subject.

"I'm not hungry." I ducked under his arm and made my way back to our room, I heard him following after me. I sat on the bed and started the task of putting on my boots.

"When do you go to work?"

"Not until one-ish. I'll be back late at night so if you want you can text me when you get home." _Mello translation? Text me so I don't worry about you. _

"So how do I look?" I asked out of jest.

"Turn around for me." he twirled his finger.

"Pfft don't mock me, bitch." I walked to the door.

Just as I placed my hand around the doorknob I felt strong arms clamp around my neck "Bitch?" he questioned "I don't know if you remember last night or not but, you're the bitch."

I smirked "Oh maybe I need to be reminded. Do you think you can do that?" I turned to look at him "But not now I need go to work." I stepped on my toes to kiss him before leaving.

"Bye!" I heard him call after me.

Going to work is really awful! Its so hot and everyone on the bus is creepy. But even though I'm a few minutes late nobody seems to mind because I'm greeted with a cheerful unison of "Welcome to The Darling Mermaid Darling's!"

"Oh its just you." Katie returned to her normal monotone voice.

"Oh good you're here Matt!" Eden stood up and walked toward me "Help me change some of the manikins!" she grabbed my hand, pulling me to a back room full of all sorts of "sexual" things. After changing the manikins it was pretty slow, only a few people came in to by condoms or dirty magazines... or both.

Around noon I noticed Eden intensely staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You're moe!" she squealed.

"Moe? You mean like from animes? I thought only girls could be that."

"No way moe has no definite definition so just about anything cute can be moe! But how I'm calling you moe I do mean that you look very" she leaned close, putting a hand slightly over her mouth to whisper "girlie."

I felt my face falter "What?" _I'm not really insulted I've__ been mistaken for a girl a few times__ and called "girlie" but never moe! _

"I mean it as a good thing! We can make you our mascot like Mikuru from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya but only really slutty!" she stood up from her stool to make her speech more dramatic "You could bring in girls and guys in for miles!" she leaned back close to me much calmer "That all depends on what your body hair status is though."

"Whoa that's personal!" I felt myself flush.

"C'mon you can tell me pretty please!? I know you like cross dressing too... you told me once."

"Yeah I remember that too!" I heard Katie call from some unseen place.

"What!?" I felt my insides quiver.

"If you dress up we'll increase your discount by double!" she put her hands together "Please!?"

"Well that is tempting." I put my fingers to my chin to go over all the ups and downs of being a "mascot" for a porno store. "I'll do it but can't this be considered sexual harassment?" I asked.

Eden shrugged "I don't know if you wanna talk about how I 'sexually harassed' you when you've sexually harassed me."

"Huh?" she tightly gripped my wrist, the whole time wearing a brimming smile, bringing my hand up to her breast making me fully cup it. "Ahh!" I pulled my hand away quickly.

"Wait-- Was that the first time you touched a girl's boob!?" she laughed "You're cute!" she pinched my face. "Well back to our discussion... body hair?"

I slowly recovered from the shock of touching her breast. My heart slowly went back to the normal steady beat, but my flush deepened as I admitted "I actually don't have much."

"Define much."

I took a deep breath then answered "No leg, armpit, or chest hair and I can't grow facial hair." I admitted really embarrassed.

"That's strange."

I shrugged "I have a hormone disorder."

"Well... what should you dress up as first!? I say a nurse!" _Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this.

* * *

_

~Mello~

Around twelve I finally decided I should get ready for work too. I looked at my favorite non-leather things which of course was slim picking. _Its to hot for leather! Oh well. _I slipped into my favorite leather vest and pants anyway. I grabbed my phone to call Jack. "Hey I need a ride. Do you think you can do me a favor and pick me up?" I grumbled. _I fucking hate asking for favors from him._

"Why don't you just ask Rod? I mean you're his favorite."

_Asshole. _"That's a great idea! I'll call and tell him how you actually only live a few blocks away from me but insisted that _he_ pick me up."

He growled an "I'll be there in five minutes." then yelled "If you're not-!" I hung up on him. _I'm not in the mood for a long winded rant. _I tucked my phone in my pocket then grabbed my keys starting down the stairs. Jack pulled up after a few minutes. "Get in." he growled again. Thankfully the car ride was quick and silent.

"You're here pretty early... I like that." Rod said sitting at the same table as the day before.

"Eh, I didn't have anything to do." I slid into the booth.

"Whats that on your shoulder?" he gripped my arm tightly to turn me.

"What?" I said, sounding calmer then I felt.

"Are those... scratch marks?" I saw him smirk "Did you find yourself a girl and fuck her already?"

"Uh yeah sort of." I leaned against the seat.

"Oh is she your girlfriend?" _Shit. I didn't think this would come up so soon. _"Were you two celebrating?" I nodded "I envy you finding a girl who is okay with this sort of job."

"Yeah about that." I looked at him with a blank stare "I don't want you to be offended or anything but I'd really like to keep her out of _all_ of this."

"Sure." he a took a swig from a bottle "Tonight we're gonna have a poker game. Are you up for it?"

"I don't think I have enough money."

"How much do you have?"

"Like a hundred dollars."

"That should be enough. I'll bet you're good at cards like your old man too."

_Yes I am, he taught me himself how to count cards._ "Maybe." _Of course I'd never tell him that. _"Oh yeah! Can I ask you a favor?"

"What?"

"Can I barrow one of your cars tomorrow?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I just wanted to drive around; have a look at everything."

"Its fine with me, later you can come by and pick one up."

"Thanks." I slightly smiled. _I'll take Matt somewhere nice to make up for this._ After several long hours of awful music and topless girls dancing my phone finally vibrated.

From: Matt  
I just got home what time are you gonna get here and teach me a lesson? ;d

I quickly typed out: I probably wont be home until three so go to bed without me, sorry.

Several minutes passed before his reply came.

From: Matt  
Okay. Wake me when you get here?

I answered simply: Yeah.

"Matt? Is that your girlfriend?" I could hear the strange tone in Rod's voice.

"Uh yeah."

"That's a weird name for a girl."

"Its just her nick name, her real name is" I luckily remember Matt's real name Mail and how he was named after his mom, Mailody"Mailody but she spells it weird."

He slapped my back "So you're seriously gonna stay here instead of going home to 'teach her a lesson'?!" Rod cackled.

I felt my face flush a little "Don't read my text over my shoulder!" _I'm gonna have to be really careful. _

* * *

A/N: I had so much fun typing that scene for Matt! xD I just love putting him in something girlie and sexy! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya or Sebadoh.


	6. So Tired

~Matt~

"Matt?" someone shook me awake.

"Ngh Mello?" I croaked, opening my eyes slowly. "You're home?" I yawned and looked at the clock as he moved next to me on the bed. "3:50? Well, you were home by three I guess."

"Yeah... You don't still wanna have sex do you?"

"I'm so tired now." I gripped.

"Good because I'm fucking exhausted." he threw his shoes onto the ground with a loud thump.

"Oh then you're not gonna tell me how your day went?"

He yawned "Nothing to eventful aside from the poker game."

"Yeah?" I pressed.

"I won lets see." he pulled out his wallet "Count it for me."

After a few seconds of silent counting, I counted out a total of "783 dollars!?" my eyes widened "What the fuck?"

"Oh that's enough to take you somewhere... later that is."

"Where were you planing on taking me?" I questioned.

"Its a surprise but I was able to barrow a car from my boss." he unbuckled his belt and slipped it off, followed by his pants then his vest.

I frowned at his keeping secrets "I can't believe you wore leather all day."

"It was worth it." I moved my head on to his chest.

I smiled "You're gonna sleep naked tonight?"

"Oh wont you join me?" I bit my lips to suppress laughing.

"Sure thing boss!" he laughed. I threw off the only clothing I was wearing which was my shorts. Immediately I resumed my position against Mello. I yawned out "I'm fucking tired." closing my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." he muttered.

I cracked my eyes open when a shuffling noise became to annoying to ignore "What are you doing?" I asked Mello while I flipped over. _Ugh first thing in the morning and I already want a cigarette!_

"Do you have a bathing suit?"

"No, why?" I turned back to my previous position to look at him.

"I guess I better come clean." he huffed "I wanted to take you to the beach today."

I sprang up "The beach? I've never been there before!"

"Its not that far away either so it'll be fun... we haven't really done anything like that in awhile either."

"Yes!" I sprang up and moved to sit next to him while he rummaged through a box.

"Where are all of those baggy shirts that you have?"

"In that box." I pointed to the box next to him.

* * *

~Mello~

"Here just wear this." I picked up a shirt and shorts, throwing them at him. "Do we have any sun block?" I asked. We rushed through the process of getting ready for the trip; grabbing some towels, applying sun block, and a few other things.

Matt looked around in every direction as we drove around "Oh look at that car!" he pointed out the window at black car with white racing stripes "Its a 1970 camaro! Those are my favorite." he continued to fawn over the car and all "classic" cars saying "I love seeing retro cars in bright colors they just make me feel a little optimistic." for the rest of the car ride... at least until the very first outlines of the ocean became seen. "Oh that's pretty! What beach is this?" he asked.

"Hermosa." I answered "It might be crowded." He stuck his tongue out "Well maybe not. It is a little cloudy today."

"Maybe." he echoed. "Well no matter what it'll be fun I'm sure." We did get really lucky parking in a spot only a short walk to the beach. There were people but it wasn't crowded per-say, there was plenty of room for us to spread out. "Wow its chilly!" he rubbed his arms a little. I stripped down the clothes I was wearing until I was in my own bathing suit.

I grabbed his arm "Come with me into the water."

He smiled and followed me to the water. Just as a small wave hit our feet Matt shrieked "Its fucking cold!" and ran higher on to the sand.

_It was fucking cold but I wasn't about to admit it. _"Oh c'mon on you fucking baby." I walked deeper into the water, until my knees were deep under the cold water. "Come here!" I yelled at him.

"No, fucking way!" he laughed. I turned toward the vast water and dove under an oncoming wave. _SHIT-FUCK! _I screamed in my head at the freezing temperature of the water. I jumped back out of the water and started toward him. "You're crazy you know that!?" he laughed.

I walked up to him "Yeah? Will you kiss me for being crazy?"

"Yes." I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close. He tilted his head up for me to have easy access to his lips. I fit our lips back together. Slowly I walked him toward the water, but Matt was a little lost in our kissing and didn't realize until I moved my arms around his hips and pulled him to the water. "No stop you ass!" he cried as a wave of the freezing water hit his knees. The waves crashed against us and with all of his struggling really only succeed in getting us even wetter which made him struggle worse!

"Calm down you're gonna get wetter!" I tried succeeding in making him stop his motions "Okay?" I smirked pulling him with me under the water.

"You asshole!" he choked hugging his arms around his now see through white shirt.

"You still love me." I teased.

"I do." he said defeated then splashed some water at me. After hours of doing all sorts of beach and relationship things Matt finally whined "Oh I'm so tired!" falling back onto the towel

"Do you want to go home now?"

He shrugged "Do you have to go to work today?"

"Yeah."

"Oh," his eyes lowered "then can we get something to eat?" he beamed.

"Sure thing. Lets put this stuff away first." we grabbed our towels and started to walk back toward the car. "Did you have fun?" I asked while I opened the trunk.

He nodded his head "Of course."

I smiled "Before we go are you sure there is nothing else you want to do?" I pointed in the direction of the beach.

"I'm just really hungry." he patted his shirt clad stomach.

"Okay." I raised my eyebrows at him. "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't care! I just want some fucking food!" he groaned. We only had to drive a few minutes before finding a hamburger place that had a drive thru, we decided to park and eat. "Thanks for stopping Mello." he started out by slowly licking an ice cream cone he decided last second to order. _How messed up is it that I'm actually getting a little turned on watching him eat his ice cream?_

* * *

A/N: Review thank you, please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Ozzy Osbourne.


	7. Elevator Music

~Mello~

_Oh yeah. That always did turn me on I guess. I don't get how he did it though, just with ice cream. _I could feel my stomach tightening at the sight of Matt's messy eating. _Why does he have to eat this way though!? _He finally finished smoothing the sides of the once swirly ice cream, he hovered his mouth over it before sticking it deeply inside of his mouth. I felt my eyes go wide "How do eat it like that?"

He pulled his mouth off, a small trail escaping his lips "Eat like what?" he took an innocent swipe at a small bead running down to the cone.

"Doesn't putting your ice cream in your mouth like that give you brain freeze?"

He shook his head. "It feels good in my throat."

I smirked arching an eyebrow "Really?" he flushed realizing what he'd said "What else do you like to put in your mouth like that?"

"You know what I like." he smiled and licked his ice cream again._ I can't believe I'm actually jealous. _I fumed silently to myself the rest of meal. Finally it was time to leave "Oh I'm so full." he patted his stomach then belched loudly "That's better." he exhaled.

"That's gross."

"So where are we going to park this thing?" he asked.

"There is a parking garage I have to leave it in. Do you want me to drop you off at home?"

"No I'll go with... If you don't mind." he looked at me.

"Sure I still don't have to go to work for awhile so" I smirked "maybe we can do something in the mean time." he nodded his head. We drove around for a few minutes then finally "Here it is." I turned into the garage "Jeez twelve dollars an hour. I'm glad I'm not paying that."

I drove around looking for a certain parking spot that was supposed to have Rod's last name on it, but the no matter how many times I told Matt, he still said "There is a spot! And there!"

"I told you I'm looking for a certain one."

"This is gonna take all day! By the time you find the spot you're gonna have to leave for work and we're not gonna be able to do anything!" he grumbled.

"No that's not gonna happen so don't worry your pretty little head off." he sat back against the seat. We turned onto another level that looked to be all reserved spots "Look for the name Ross." I said to Matt.

He slightly nodded "Oh look here it is!" he said excitedly. I pulled the car between two other cars that looked like they had been there awhile. Matt threw off his seat belt and grabbed the handle.

"Hey!" I yelled as he put one leg out the door.

"What?"

"Get back in here." he brought his leg back in the car and closed the door. "You don't really expect me to wait until we get home, do you?"

Hie eyes went wide "You want to do it here? But what if we get caught?"

"We won't." I leaned over to kiss him. I pulled away to look at him, his eyes were nervous as I moved to his neck biting at it roughly.

"A-re you sure you really want to have sex here?"

I ran my hand in to his hair "Why not? Nobody is gonna see us." he mewled nervously making me pull away to look at him "Look, this whole floor is only reserved spots and on top of that do either cars next to us look like they've been moved recently."

"N-no."

"So calm down." I moved to his lips. "Doesn't it turn you on at all?"

His face reddened "Yeah I guess it does." I sat back throwing my shirt to the backseat and untied my swim shorts. I looked at Matt, he was slipping off his shorts. He tossed them behind him.

"Put your shirt under you." I ordered.

"Now you think about staining the seat?"

"Yeah when the seat belongs to my boss." _Who doesn't know I really have a boyfriend. _I moved the seat back and turned so I was facing him. He crawled between my hips "You know what I want." he grinned moving down to my exposed member. Unlike me, Matt did not like to tease which I thanked God for as held me with both hands and swallowed me. I ran my hands into his hair; letting one move under his chin and the other to the back of his head. I pushed him deeper on my cock. He gagged and grabbed my knee in response "Uh Matt." I moved the hand from under his chin and down his back to his ass.

He yelped when I pushed two fingers inside of him. Taking his mouth off he licked up locking eyes with me he moaned "Deeper!" then returned me into his hot mouth.

At my angle it was a little difficult to go much deeper without choking Matt. _I'm gonna have to owe him one after this, its not like I really mind._ I looked down at Matt, he was still bobbing his head up and down quickly. I leaned my head against the seat when I begrudgingly ordered "Matt stop." He sat up and looked at me. I pushed him on his seat, crawling on to his lap he raised an eyebrow "Keep dreaming." I pulled the switch on the side of the seat making him fall back. Wrapping his limbs around me I began to enter him. He shrieked at my intrusion but it only encouraged me to quickly thrust in-and-out of him. "Ugh yeah!" I groaned.

"Mello!" he whined. I rested my hands on either side of his face. He looked like he was in more "agony" then normal.

"Does it feel good?" I asked grinding against him.

"Uh harder!"

I scowled "You're really going to ask for something like that?"

"Harder please!" He still looked pained as I complied with his begging. I brushed his bangs out of his face so not a single hair was blocking it. Kissing him roughly I slowly made my way down to his chest. I bit one of his hardened nubs making him moan "Mello!" he bucked his hips. I moved my hand down to his hips, scratching my nails up to his ribs then again down his chest. Matt shrieked "Mello!" and clamped down on me.

"Shit Matt! Fuck you're tight!"

"Mello!" he whined looking a lot happier now. I set a much more violent pace figuring that's what he really wanted "Mello! Oh fuck me." he hesitated for a second, closing his eyes he let out a desperate sounding "Yes!" I kissed him, biting his lips and tongue. I moved down to his neck biting down hard making him scream "Mello I'm guh-- gonna!" he tightened excruciatingly around me.

"Oh fuck Matt!" I screamed and huskily said "You're so tight!" I bit my lip as I spilled inside of him. After a few minutes of calming down I pulled out of him and moved to the drivers seat.

"I guess it was a good thing you put this down."

"Here I'll get you a towel." I got out of the car, walking around back I picked a towel from the trunk "Here." I walked around to his door.

"Thanks." he sat up, wiping up our mess. I moved the seats back in place as Matt carefully stood got out of the car.

* * *

~Matt~

I slipped my shorts back on "Wear my shirt." Mello threw it at me.

"Thanks Mell." I slipped it on. Grabbing my stained shirt, I balled it up to slip it into our messenger bag of towels.

I limped around to the back "Do you want me to carry you too?" he slipped the bag on.

"Are sure? You're already carrying the bag." he moved the bag around to his back and bent down a little.

"C'mon." I climbed onto his back.

"Ow." I muttered.

"Was I to hard with you?"

"No you were really good!" I hugged my arms around him. "You always are. I'm glad you talked me into it."

He walked to the elevator "Press the ground button for me." I pushed the button, immediately the doors opened to loud elevator music and a short, over weight, suited man. Mello walked in as the man stared at us. I moved my chin on Mello's head, but after a short few seconds I got a weird sensation. I looked over to see the man staring at us. I squeezed my legs around Mello making him turn his head "What are you looking at?" Mello snapped and I hid my growing smirk in his hair. _I love when he gets like this! _The man looked away and once we hit the ground floor he rushed away in the opposite direction. Mello walked with me on his back all the way back to the apartment the whole time I heard people whisper things like "Look at the guy and girl! They are such a cute couple!" which Mello laughed at but the comments made me cringe. He walked us up the stairs, I slid down his back once we got to the door of our apartment. Opening the door we both walked in. "I'm going to take a shower." he announced when I sprawled out on the bed.

"Sure." I looked at the small table by my side of the bed, noticing my phone was there. _Oh I must have forgotten it here. _I opened it up for the time but noticed I had a new text message.

From Eden:  
I ordered your outfits last night! They'll be here sometime this week! I'm so excited to see you even more moe then normal!

_Moe._ I thought. _Do I really look like that? _Then something Mello said rang in my ear. _"Keep dreaming." He said that during that split second I thought I was going to be on top. I mean I didn't think I really was but for a second I thought our positions were weird... I do not look like a girl! _I suddenly thought angry. I got up and walked to the bathroom, rushing in I asked "Can I be on top next time we have sex?"

He opened the curtain "Yeah sure." he smiled "Come here and wash my back." I stripped down and jumped into the shower with him.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter the drama starts! Yes! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Beck.


	8. Lies

~Matt~

"Here Matt let me help you zip that up!" Eden beamed and moved behind me. "Oh hey I never noticed you have at a tattoo!" she poked the back of my neck "I really like it, its so simple and yet it gets the message through. So it must be you an' Mello right? 'MxM'?" she read.

"Yeah."

"I usually don't don't like word tattoos but I really like yours! Who was your artist?" she questioned.

I turned around and looked at her "That's classified!" I teased.

She narrowed her eyes "That's not funny." she frowned "Oh wait! I just realized something!"

"What?"

"You've been working here for three months now!"

"Oh yeah I guess it has been that long." I scratched my head in thought.

"You wanna celebrate after work?" she nudged me.

"Nah, I shouldn't Mello's been acting weird lately so I don't want to do anything that might upset him."

She nodded "Yeah it was pretty weird when he came into the store that one time when you were in the school girl outfit and he grabbed your junk and was like 'This is mine! This is where my babies come from!' That was crazy."

I scowled "He did not say or do that."

She grinned "He might as well have! He did totally cop a feel on your ass and he freaked some of our customers out! But you know what? Ever since you started dressing up sales have been up."

I flushed "Well its not like its just me! You do it too so does Katie on occasion."

She adjusted her neko ears headband, smiling "Ever since we embraced the otaku officially they have been good to us!... even the ones who aren't otaku and just like girls dressing up. Anyway I'm glad you gave me the idea its fun going to work and dressing up!"

"Yeah and get hit on by freaks!" I shuddered "Most of the time my ass feels like a pin cushion."

She smirked "Oh c'mon not all of that is from the customers."

I frowned and tied the ribbon in my hair "This maid outfit is kind of plain." I muttered.

"Yeah I know but after the nurse and school girl one I only had enough for this one... you never said anything about before though."

"The one I use to--" I bit my lip. Looking out of the corner of my eyes I saw Eden smirking.

"What?" she pressed.

"Nothing."

"Are you holding out on me!?"

"No!" Luckily before she could get to persistent my phone rang. I picked it up from the counter seeing I had a new text.

From Mello:  
Do you think you can get off work at two?

"Can I get off at two today?" I asked Eden.

"Well today is... Saturday." she frowned "I guess its okay, you haven't missed any work before this."

"Thank you!" I sing-songed. I typed out: Yeah, you're gonna pick me up? After several minutes his reply of: "Yessir." came.

Several hours of helping people passed slowly especially few occasions of people (mostly guys) "accidentally" grazing my chest or ass or just in general getting to touchy it was finally time for me to leave early! "Do you need help with your zipper?" Katie questioned.

"No I've got it." I kicked off my shoes and socks then slipped out of the dress.

Katie kept her hand over her eyes as I changed. She asked "Have you seen Raine around today?"

"No, was he supposed to stop by?"

"Well I asked him to come in since you're gonna leave." I slipped my shirt over my head.

"He didn't mind?" I pulled my pants up.

She shook her head "Are you done changing?"

I slipped off the ribbon in my hair "Yes."

She let her hand fall to her side "Well if you see him send him my way." I nodded picking up my cell and a few cigarettes for when Mello was at work. _Actually I should probably just take the whole thing, Mello's hardly been around lately. _I frowned putting the whole thing deeply in my pants pocket. _I should probably tell him I'm smoking... I can never find the right time to. _I walked out the back door and moved around to the front of the building. I leaned against the wall, lighting a cigarette so I had something to do while I waited.

"Mind if I bum one of those?" I turned my head and was met with dark blue eyes.

"Hey, Raine." I greeted, handing him a stick "Katie was looking for you."

"Yeah I'm running a little late." _Oh Katie's boyfriend the first time I met him still plays over and over in my head it was so awkward! His greeting was "Oh hello. I could have sworn Katie said you were a boy!" to be fair I was in a school girl outfit but I forgave him because he's one of those pretty emo boys that has a crazy and different hair style everyday. Today for instance he had his hair sided to the right with a purple stripe. _"Have you told your boyfriend you're smoking yet?"

I lolled my head around "I'm getting around to it." I threw a cigarette to the ground as a familiar car turned the corner. "Oh there he is, I'll see you later."

"Bye." he walked pass me into the store.

The car parked in front of me with the window rolled all the way down. I walked up to it, leaned slightly in and said "Hey, looking for a good time sweet cheeks?"

* * *

~Mello~

I raised an eyebrow at Matt's greeting "Get in the car you whore." I smirked.

He stood up strait and gasped "Well then!" then opened the car and slid in kissing me quickly. "So where are you taking me?"

I pulled a blindfold from my pocket and threw it at him "Its surprise... put that on."

He grimaced but complied sliding his goggles off "What are you going to do?" he slid the cover over his face.

"You'll see."

It was strange how normal we acted even though Matt was all blind, he still tapped the glass of the window with his nails and knuckles and asked the usual "How was your day?"

I of course replied with the standard "Fine." than asked him about his but getting an even shorter answer of "Meh." followed by a shrug. I was worried a little about letting something slip so I tried to keep my side of the conversation short. I pulled over in front of a tall building "Finally we're here." I mumbled.

"What do I do?" Matt asked turning his head in every direction.

"Just wait and I'll carry you... that is the traditional thing to do if I'm not mistaken." I rubbed my chin. He looked in my direction, I could tell he was raising an eyebrow at me. "Just sit tight." I got out of the car and walked to his side. Opening the door I unbuckled him. He stood up quickly placing his arms on my waist to get balanced "Here."

I started to curl my arms around him but he squirmed away "I can walk." he stated.

"No, I don't want you to trip... it'll ruin a month or so of planing if I have to take you to the hospital."

"Fine." he went limp in my arms. I picked him up, holding him in both my arms I started to walk up the stairs on the side of the building.

Matt clung to me tightly "I'm not going to drop you." I teased. Finally I got us to the top of the stairs. _This is going to be difficult. _I thought annoyed moving close to the door to twist the handle, getting the door to swing open. "Shit." I muttered relieved.

"What happened!?" Matt asked nervously.

"Nothing." I took a few steps inside "Okay here is good." I muttered and placed him on his feet. He quickly reached up for the blindfold but I stopped him "Not yet." I walked him closer to the window "Okay now! Look!" I demanded feeling my stomach roll with nervousness.

"The beach?" he questioned "Wait where are we?" he turned around and looked at the rest of the room.

"Remember how I told you that I wanted our next home to have a view?"

"Yeah but--" his eyes went wide "You're fucking with me right? You're not serious!?" he demanded. I nodded that I was indeed dead serious "How can we afford this!?"

"On top of my gambling and winning a shit load of money recently" _Time for the lie _"my dad's money is finally starting to kick in."

Matt narrowed his eyes in suspicious "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you didn't get it until you were twenty five or something."

I glared "What, you don't believe me?"

Matt's eyes went wide "No I mean--"

"What!?" I demanded._ He has no idea the shit I had to go through to get the money for this fucking place!_

"I mean that--" he took a deep breath "Look I don't want us to get in some fight that's gonna lead us to not having sex tonight." he looked down at his feet then back up at me with his eyes "I actually feel a lot better now..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've just been a little distant for awhile now and I'm kind glad it was just about this and not something all complicated." _You have no idea. _"I really like it Mello."

I smiled "Good, I was gonna be pissed if you didn't like it."

He grinned "Now I don't even have to leave the comfort of my games to look at the beach, whats not to love?"

"Its got a balcony too." I pointed at small space leading outside.

"Shit. How much did this place cost?"

"You don't want to know. The rent is gonna be most of the money I get from my dad's fund." _Lie._

"Yeah I don't want to know." he exhaled a deep breath. "Wait! What about our jobs?" I grinned and he frowned "What did you do?"

"Well my boss is a man that" I paused looking for the right words "loves his vehicles. So I made deal with him."

"What do you mean?"

"What would you say to me if I told you I got you a '70 camaro?"

His mouth fell open "I wouldn't say anything I would just get on my knees for you." I smirked "How the fuck did you manage that?"

"Like I said he loves his cars. He got one of those new camaros and decided to get rid of the classic one, so he gave me a deal on it and a motorcycle." I laughed "I'm gonna be paying him off for a little while." _This part about the vehicles was true, just for the record._

"Was it a package deal?"

"You could say that... Do you want to see it?"

"Where is it?"

"In the garage."

"Yeah let me see!" he grabbed my arm "I'm so glad I don't need to worry anymore. I can't believe how great things are going." _Sorry Matt, but this is only the beginning. We're both gonna have to deal with a ton of shit because of me._

"Wait, I think at the very least I should get a kiss for being fucking amazing." he quickly reached up and kissed me, letting me get a brief taste "I love you, Mail Jeevas."

He blinked a few times "I love you too, Mihael Keehl."

* * *

A/N: I could have sworn there was more drama in this chapter, I guess I was mistaken. But anyway because I was super bored so I made a picture of Matt in his costumes! I'll put the link on my profile so you can take a look at that later if you want. Oh And I might not update for a little while because I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled next week. :B Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Chron Gen.


	9. Too Late to Try

~Matt~

I leaned over the edge of the railing and exhaled a large cloud of smoke._ We've lived here two weeks! _I thought smiling. I always went out on the small balcony to smoke so Mello wouldn't be able to smell anything, really that's all the balcony was good for is smoking and watching Hollywood douche bags jog. It was Saturday and almost time for me to go to work, Mello rarely got up with me anymore but I didn't mind that much he did usually get home really late so by the time I woke he'd been asleep for maybe two hours. I felt like I'd hardly ever seen him beside on Sunday and most of the time he had to work so I only saw him for a few hours. I frowned. _But I guess things are pretty much back to what they were. He's still being distant._

We are down to sex once a week and that really sucks even though he does rock my world! He was actually becoming more dominate in situations which did not call for it but maybe that was because we'd hardly seen each other lately. I crushed the cigarette on the railing and wiped it off. "I guess I'm going." I said to myself. I quietly opened the slider door the shut it just as quiet. If I got to loud he'd get up and yell at me. Fuck if I didn't shut my alarm clock off quick enough he kicked me out of bed... and not nicely either, I have the bruises to prove it!

Mello tried to talk me into quitting my job but I couldn't do that, I had a lot of fun working there and I'd just be lonely waiting around for Mello to get home but I missed him a lot no matter what I did. I got into my car and pulled out. _He wants me to quit my job and he gets to go work at some strip club! _I shivered. _I hate thinking about it! I bet its like that "Who's Your Daddy?" video... and I mean both versions! _I took an angry breath. _Does that make Mello Benny Benassi though? I mean only the parts where you can't see his face though... Mello wouldn't let some chick go down on him right? Just thinking about that grin he has on his face at the end gives me the creeps. _

"Nah!" I said out loud. _Mello's the kind of person that if he was tired of something (me) he'd say so, right? Yeah defiantly._ _That's something he'd be really vocal about. I really don't want to think about it right now.

* * *

_

~Mello~

I rolled on to my back and looked up at the ceiling "Today is the day." I took a deep breath. _I really wish I didn't have to this but I knew eventually I would. _I sat up looking at the clock. _Matt's gone by now so I'm glad about that and when I get home he should be asleep so maybe I can get over it by then. _I felt my stomach knot so I took a deep breath to help un-knot it.

Going to work was pretty much a blur that defiantly went by way to fast. I really wanted it to last a lot longer, but I still walked into the darkly lit bar and walked into the backroom to be greeted by Rod and Aiber. "Mello," Rod started "Aiber is going to go with you... since this is your first time and you might need his help." I was a little relieved to hear that and out of all my other "co-workers" I liked Aiber the best.

"Oh thank you." I paused "So when are we going?"

"Not for awhile." Rod said "My advice is for you to have a drink or two in the meantime." I nodded and walked back into the front room to sit at a booth.

"Do you want a drink, Mello?" I heard a gruff voice ask. Looking I saw a very scrawny girl looking at me.

"Yeah, Niko get me" I thought for a long second "something strong." she tilted her head back and forth before walking off.

It was hours before Aiber got me to leave. "You don't need to be nervous." he said once we were in the car "We all have to do it at some point and this guy is an asshole anyway, hes been toying with the boss and lying about how he'll pay him back."

"Yeah, I've met the guy."_ Kiichiro Osoreda he was going to be my first one... the first person I'm going to kill and defiantly not the last if I was going to keep this job. The biggest thing that bothered me was if Matt found out, what would he think? I mean I've almost killed people before, that I never told him about, but what if somehow I'm caught and Matt finds out about me actually killing someone? I don't want him to know anything about this or else he might stop--_

"We're here." he said interrupting my thoughts as he parked the car outside a run down house. We both got out of the car and Aiber walked around to my side, handing me a gun. I hid it inside of my jacket as we walked to the front door.

First Aiber knocked on the door with the back of his hand. A shaky "Who is it?" was called.

"Its" Aiber started but then coughed incoherently.

He paused before yelling "Hold on." I heard a few clicks then Kiichiro peaked through the door.

Once our eyes locked he immediately slammed the door shut. "You fucker!" Aiber cursed and threw his body against the door. "Give me a hand will ya'?!" he yelled at me.

My eyes went wide and I felt my body move. Not much longer we had managed to get in the door. Kiichiro ran around yelling but it was pretty unlikely anyone could here him considering how far away we were from any other houses. "No! I'll get the money I swear!"

"It too late to try that." I heard myself say rather confidently. From scratch marks on his body and decay of his teeth I could easily see he liked crank.

"I have a heist all lined up!" _Yeah he is a bad person. _I thought as I aimed the gun.

* * *

A/N: How mean am I not updating for like two weeks and then giving you a short update?... Sorry, but last chapter I wrote a super long chapter and I don't want you guys to become greedy little bitches. But anyway review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Weezer.


	10. Bloody Murderer

~Matt~

_It was defiantly not on my list of favorite things to do, staying up this late. _"Three A.M." I muttered to myself then looked at the TV. _Nothings on this late... But I have to stay up to greet Mello!_ This was something I always tried to do when I had the next day off but I always fell asleep and once or twice I forgot I had the next day off. _So far this is the longest I've stayed up. _I thought yawning. I heard a loud jingling and turned around to look at the door. _Mello's home! _I thought happily. The door burst open to revel him. "Mello!" I exclaimed jumping over the couch "You're home!" I stumbled up to him "I waited up for you since I have tomorrow off." I looked at him; his eyes were wide with a look of shock spread across his face. "Are you okay?"

"How can you be like this?" he asked calmly "You still adore me."

"What?" I muttered confused. He pulled me into a kiss. "Mmm!" I moaned. This kiss felt weird to me, it was like Mello was being... needy. I broke away from him "Mello whats wrong?"

He gave me a strange look "You can't tell when I'm trying to get in your pants anymore?" he hooked his fingers in my shorts.

"Well, you just sounded so surprised over nothing."

"You're not nothing." _Why does he have to say stuff like that? Hes trying to get me to stop asking him about... whatever is wrong by saying sweet things, I can tell._

"I wa-?" he interrupted me with a kiss. _Fine, I'll enjoy this kiss. _I thought closing my eyes. _But after I'm going to keep asking until he tells me. _

Mello pulled me away, smiling he said "I love you." I felt a soft throb run through my body at his words.

_It feels like forever since I last heard that. _I bit my bottom lip smiling "You're so sweet." he laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I am." he gripped my chin in his hand "But that's not what I was wanting to hear."

"Oh. I love you too."

"You love me?" he questioned like it was hard for him to believe "No matter what I do?" I nodded.

"I love you" I repeated again but this time added "so much." standing on my toes to hug his neck. I pulled away to look at him; he had a carefully placed expression on his face which reminded me of what I wanted to know. "I--" he interrupted me again with another kiss this time it was really harsh. "Mmm Mello!" I cried as he moved to my neck to bite me cruelly. "Ngh!" he walked me to the bedroom. He pushed me down to the bed violently groping me "Wh-" I started but Mello gave me a look that screamed "Shut up and let me do this!" he was in one of his moods he got in when he was upset about something but didn't want to talk about it.

_Its always makes me mad when he wont just tell me what was wrong but I can't really make him do anything he doesn't want to._ "Touch me here." he said bringing me back what we were doing and pushing my hand inside of his pants. It didn't take him long to get frustrated with his clothes, he stood up over me to take his clothes off. I quickly pushed my shirt off but Mello took it upon himself to grab my hips and pull me so he was in between my legs. He thrust at me, grinding against my ass. I could feel his hard erection through his pants and my shorts making me shudder and whimper with anticipation. He pulled away taking my shorts with him "Matt I--" he started but stopped abruptly to push his pants off. Mello pulled one of my legs over his shoulder.

I bit my lip "Mmm!" _I haven't felt this nervous about what hes going to do to me in a long time. _I felt him pressing me slightly then pushing in mercilessly "Agh!" I threw my head back and let another scream loose. "Oh fuck!" I breathed out when he finally was sheathed inside.

"Shit you feel so fucking good!" Mello growled into my ear then thrust into my nerves.

"Oh god!"

"You like that?" he asked teasingly. "Huh?" he repeated his action.

"Unh, yeah." I barley gasped.

"Yeah?" he repeated a little mockingly. Mello hugged me close to him, scratching down my back. He kissed me and successfully captured my scream.

He moved down to my jaw, nipping until he reached my neck. "Oh f-uck me Mell-o!" I grunted, bucking onto him.

He laughed darkly pulling my hair back so I was looking into his eyes "I'm going to make you regret those words."

"Mell-? Ow!" Mello pulled out of me, flipping me over onto my stomach. Not wasting a second in slamming back into me "Ah! God Mello!" I shrieked at the mixture of pain and pleasure I felt.

"I like the sound of that." he snarled into my ear. I grabbed onto the cold metal bars so I had something other then palms of my hands to scratch. I screamed loudly at one particularly long grind against my prostate. Mello gripped my hair pushing me face down to into the bed, muffling my screams and hindering my breathing.

"You're getting a little loud darling." he mused "You don't want to wake them up down stairs, do you?" I shook my head "No". "Then you're gonna have to calm down or we're going to stop." I felt my body freeze in fear of what he said. _I don't want-- we can't stop now! I'm so close and I can tell he is too! _

I threw my head back to gasp for air "No! Don't!" I tried to say it calmly but it came out overly wanton and needy.

"I love when you get like this." he bit my ear. "But I didn't hear a 'please' or 'thank you' in that sentence." he reached around my waist to grab my throbbing erection.

"Ngh please." I bit my lip then closed my eyes trying my best to stay calm. He moved his hand slowly up and down and started to thrust his hips relentlessly. "Oh Mello mgh tha-anks!" I felt my stomach tensing up. He used his free hand to turn my head around to kiss him. Biting, licking, kissing, scratching, and all the pleasure Mello was gifting me with was almost enough to make me cry. But then I felt it start deeply inside of me. I barely croaked out "Yes." when I felt it, then it became more intense and I found the strength to scream "Mello!" my vision went white as that fiery pleasure washed through me.

"Uh Matt!" Mello groaned flooding me. Mello pulled out, flipping me over he laid down next to me. I turned to look at him closing my eyes to help catch my breath.

* * *

~Mello~

"Matt?" I whispered, he didn't respond. _He must have fallen asleep. _I smoothed back his sweat drenched hair. "Fuck I love you." I saw a tear on either side of his eyes. I tangled my fingers in my hair and pulled it back. _God I can't believe I just did that! I kill a guy at work and the first thing I do when I get home is screw my boyfriend! _I felt my stomach fester with all sorts of terrible feelings. _And he still fucking loves me! He fucking adores me, he'd do anything for me! Why does knowing that make me feel so much-- better? God I am really fucked up. My head must not be on all the way._

"Mmm." Matt shifted around so I pulled him to me. _Shit. You can't find out about what I did... ever! Nobody could love a bloody murderer, not even you.

* * *

_A/N: I'm sorry everyone my computer charger broke so it died and I couldn't type or update. -.-; But I got a new one! I'm gonna try to update a ton before next week because that's when I have to go back to school, ugh. But if it cheers you up I got a few ideas for this and my other story and a ton for my soon to be fics. Any who review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Cursive.


	11. Touch

~Matt~

I rolled around on the bed and looked at Mello's sleeping form. _Why wont you tell me whats wrong? _I curled up to him. _Are you getting tired of me? We haven't had sex in a long time and you've barely said "I love you." in the meantime. _"Stop." Mello brought his arms between us to push me away "Its to hot for that." my eyes lowered.

"Sorry." I muttered and moved away from him. _How come only recently its become to hot?_ I looked back at his face, still trying to sleep. _What happened? It has to be something with me because Mello has to know by now that he can't, in my eyes at least, do anything wrong so it can't be anything he's done, he used to get like this when we first started to date and he thought he did something wrong but never for this long. Or maybe its just something at work? But why would he be taking it out on me like this? I mean I love him. _I felt my heart churn. _That leads back to me though, it has to be. I don't think I've done anything to make him angry... so its just got to be me right? He's tired of me.... Maybe he cheated on me! No, I don't want to be one of those people that always thinks I'm being cheated on.  
_

His eyes shot open "I guess I'm awake now."

I smiled as nicely as I could "Good morning."

"Yeah." he sat up stretching "I'm hungry."

I climbed onto his lap "What would you like?" I asked cocking my eyebrows.

He sighed "C'mon I said its to hot to be all close like this." he pushed me out of his lap.

"Sorry. I just thought we could-"

"You know what I'm in the mood for?"

I felt my body tensed with excitement "What?" I asked hopeful.

"Those chocolate-chip pancakes you make."

"Oh." I felt all hope leave me.

"Will you make me some?" he asked smiling.

"Sure." _How can I say no to him?_

I made them in silence, Mello didn't pay me any attention but finally they were done so I placed the plate in front of him. "Aren't you going to have any?" he asked as I sat down across from him.

"No, you know I get sick in the morning."

"I hope you're not pregnant." he said obviously trying to joke.

But I felt really offended so I countered with "Even if I could get preggers its not like that could be a possibility."

He paused his actions "Whats that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

I felt my heart start to beat faster. _I hate fighting with him but it looks like this is going to be the only way to find out whats bothering him. _"It means we haven't had sex in over a month a-and before that we were only doing it once a week."

"That wasn't my fault! You're the one who didn't want to quit your job so you could be with me more."

"S-so!? You got the job that makes you stay out all night!"

He stood up from the table "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?"

I swallowed down my anxiety to stand up "It means I know something is wrong and you wont tell me what it is!" I yelled but then added a little calmer "Why won't you tell me?"

Mello's face went stiff with a spine chilling glare but I knew I had to stand my ground or else I'd never know what it was "Because." he stated while turning to leave "You don't need to know."

I ran after him grabbing his wrist tightly "Yes I do!" He turned around quickly. His movement was so fast I wasn't sure it had really happened but when I fell to the floor and felt that awful burning across my face there couldn't be any other explanation. _Mello... he hit me. _I sat still on the ground for a long second then slowly moved my hand to my stinging cheek.

He stomped around for a few minutes before I felt something hit my back "Fucking disgusting." he muttered then I heard the door open then slam shut that's what really made me feel like crying. Then I turned around to see what hit my back. _My pack of cigarettes? _I thought starting to hiccup.

* * *

~Mello~

_Oh my god! Holy shit! I fucking hit him! I hit Matt! How could I do that to him? I'm supposed to love him and I fucking did that! And on top of that I left! I-I didn't even say sorry to him!... I mean sure I've hit before but it was during sex and I only did it out of jest and I never did it that hard before. I hit him so hard he fell...  
_

"Hey whats wrong with you?"

"Huh?" I looked up at Rod.

"You're not paying attention to which jobs you have today."

"Sorry I'm just-- I don't know."

He looked at me strangely "That girl of yours?"

"Yeah." I admitted "I hit her."

"Oh that's all?" _That's all?! _I thought annoyed. _Of course he wouldn't care... I probably shouldn't have even said anything._"Once in awhile a good smack can keep 'em in place."

"Yeah I guess." I said not really believing him. _It took so long for me to get a grip on myself and in just a few months that grip is as good as gone. _

"You got it this time?"

I took a deep breath "Same old, same old." I muttered getting up. _But the "same old" stuff isn't going to be enough to take my mind off of Matt. God and I was so fucking mean to him, I threw those cigarettes at him. I really hope he isn't smoking... maybe I should just tell him what I did. No, I don't want him to know what it is. He'd hate me for sure. I mean I killed someone and I'm going to have to do it again someday. I do feel bad for taking it out on him... but since that last time we had sex every time I want to touch Matt I-I think about that-- that guy. I knew having sex with Matt like that wasn't a good idea, but fuck I just needed him so badly. I needed to hear all of his promises of unconditional love. I really hope he means all of those words... pft who am I kidding of course he does! He loves me. God only knows why and I love him more then everything. _

_I haven't even known him half my life and I don't think I could really be without him. Why can't I say any of that stuff to him? Thinking it doesn't really count, I have to say it. I should really just go home. _"Are you sure you're okay?"

"What?" I turned around to look at Rod.

"You've been standing still for five minutes."

"No... I think I'm going to go home for today. I'm not really-- here."

He nodded "You do that."

"Thanks." I rushed back to the apartment. _Maybe Matt will forgive me._ I took a deep breath once I was outside the door. _Matt had today off so he should be here... God I hope he is there and if he is I'll never hit him again. _Slowly I twisted the handle "Matt?" I questioned feeling nervous.

I walked around into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table. His eyes were red, his face was flushed and he had his hand on his face where I'd hit him. I was about to say something when he started "I've been thinking" he said "and finally I've decided something." he turned to look at me "I-if you don't start telling me the truth then I'm" he swallowed "then I'm going to leave you."

* * *

A/N: Huh so that's how it is. Anyway I'm going back to school on Monday so both my stories will be going back to once a week updates. The only good thing about going back to school is I was aloud to get my hair dyed blond, it looks epic. Anyway I'm rambling so review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bright Eyes.


	12. To the End

~Mello~

_Matt... he would leave me?_ Matt stood up from the chair a little shaky, he was biting his bottom lip and I could see tears welling in his eyes. _He doesn't want to leave me, I can tell... I can also tell he is serious about it though. _I still choked out "You would leave me?" he nodded his head.

"I-I just want to know because I love you and I don't want you to be suffering by yourself."

"This isn't the kind of thing if I tell you, you'll be able to-- to suffer with me."

"What do you mean?"

"If I tell you, you'll be suffering worse then me... you'll hate me."

His eyes went wide "Did--did you cheat on me!?" he demanded.

"No! I'd never cheat on you!"

"Well that's the only thing I could ever harbor any sort of resentment for you. So tell me!" he yelled.

"Please don't make me Matt." I shook my head.

He blinked a few times "No, you have to tell me."

"Please." I begged.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head away from me "I'm sorry Mello." he grabbed his keys from the table and started walking pass me.

"No!" I grabbed him "I'll tell you." I said hugging him tightly to me so I couldn't see his face. _I'll only leave things out. I can't loose you or have you hating me. _"Matt," I swallowed down my fear "I'm working for the mafia."

I could hear Matt's keys falling to the ground, then I felt his arms pull me even closer to him. "Mell-lo," he trembled "why didn't you tell me right away? I asked you and you lied to me!" he tightened his grip around me "I-I thought you trusted me!" he started to sob.

I leaned my head on top of his "I do. I just wanted to protect you from this so badly... I didn't want you to hate me but I still ended up hurting you. I'm so sorry I hit you, I'll never do it again. I swear on my life. So please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Mello! I'll never leave you or threaten you with it again."

"You wont leave me?"

He shook his head "No." he muttered. "I don't want to leave I just wanted you to tell me so that I could know if it was me or something else... you were so mad about me wanting to know I thought it was me but I-- I told you if you were going to join the mafia that I'd stay with you." he pushed away to look at me "Don't you remember?" he asked his face still red. Wiping away a tear then continued "When we lost our virginity I said I wanted to be with you to the end even if this is what you decided to do, but I wont lie... I really didn't want you to do this."

I put a hand on his face "I'm sorry." I paused "I really wish I could get out of it now but I'm in to deep."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm uh--" _Damn what do I say now?_

"You aren't telling me something."

"I've finished my initiation time and I'm a full member." _It is the truth... I just left something out. _And even though I wasn't telling him the whole truth I still felt better... but this wasn't fair I have to tell him just a little bit more of the truth "Matt if you want, you can leave whenever you want, if its now or later." _I'm being selfish by telling him so he'd stay. _I thought bitterly. "You'd really only be in danger with me around. I don't want anything bad to happen because of me, you know how homophobic people can be."

"No, I'm fine here but-- Mello are you saying this because," Matt started slowly "have you... um... Never mind! Its stupid!" he put his head back against me. "I feel bad now."

"Why?" I questioned in disbelief.

"For doubting you. I thought all of these terrible things you might be thinking o-or doing... even now I'm thinking about what" he paused "you might have done already but its not important to me. It shouldn't be at all, right? I mean I love you so I shouldn't be aloud to judge you for anything you do." he moved to hide his face "You wouldn't hate me if it were me instead of you, right?"

"No."

He looked back up at me "From now on whenever you're unsure about something you should think that. Then you'll always be right... I think."

"No, it will work." I kissed the top of his head.

"Mello," Matt breathed and moved to his toes to kiss me "don't ever deprive us of sex again though."

"Do you want to have sex?" I asked. _Honestly I don't think I'm ready to do it again. _I felt my stomach churn.

"No, I feel exhausted for some reason and don't you think sex would kind of ruin the moment?" I nodded "But you can touch me a little... purely so I can sleep well." he stepped away while getting a hold of my hand. He pulled me with him to the bedroom. "We don't have to have sex I just really miss doing spoons with you." he yawned "Jeez fighting always takes it out of me."

"It makes me tired too." _I feel like some weight has been lifted off of me. _I sighed a content breath as Matt pulled me with him to lay on the bed, but instead I climbed on top of him "Jesus Christ did I do that?" I noticed a purple-ish mark on his cheek. I turned his face a little and hissed at how dark it was. _Fuck I didn't even notice how big and dark this had gotten. _

"Its fine. It only throbs now so the pain is starting to go away."

I moved down next to him "Tomorrow lets take the day off." he nodded. I pulled him to me "Can I kiss you?"

His face went a deep crimson "I don't think you've ever asked to kiss me."

"Sorry I always make you ask me, huh?"

"But I don't mind!" he defended.

"Well this time I'm asking you... Can I kiss you?" he nodded. I moved my hand around to the back of his head and slowly brushed our lips. _Thinking about it, it really has been a long time since I kissed him... and I've never asked him to kiss me. _I nipped his lips one last time.

"Oh Mello." he breathed smiling. "Will ya' spoon me?" he turned over so he was facing away from me, grabbing my arm he pulled it around himself. "I feel a lot better now." he sighed.

I kissed the back of his neck. "Me too." I buried my face into his hair. _He smells good._ I closed my eyes.

_Jesus fuck._ I thought as a loud banging interrupted my sleep. "Mell," I heard Matt's sleepy voice call "get the door."

I groaned loudly but rolled out of bed. I yelled "Just wait! I'm coming." I opened the door to see "Boss?" I questioned "What're you doing here?"

"I've got a job for you." he said walking inside.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow, I mean I've got--"

"No, this is going to be a one chance thing! You're the guy to do it." he sat at the kitchen table. _God please don't let Matt come out here.

* * *

_

~Matt~

_Jeez I took my clothes off in the middle of the night but I still woke up with a horrible sweat. _I kicked the blanket off of me. _Whats taking Mello so long to come back? _I grabbed my phone noticing the time. _Four A.M.? Who comes over at four in the morning!? I guess I should text Eden and Katie though._ I opened a new message tab and explained that I was going to miss work because of an injury I'd received. I turned my ringer off and laid back on the bed. _This bed really is lonely without him. _I thought standing up. I looked around for my extra baggy sweater with the black and white stripes.

_Its on the floor still, but I guess I can't be surprised. I put it there._ I slipped it on and moved to the door. A yawn overpowered me as I walked down the hall "Mello?" I called when I heard some murmuring, it stopped after I'd made my presence known. "Mello I just--" I started but paused when I saw Mello sitting with a large man at the table.

Mello's eyes were wide with fear. I looked at the other man; he was large, and was wearing a suit. _Shit, this couldn't be--_ "Mello I didn't think--" he looked at me sceptically. "your girlfriend was gonna be _cute_ like this." the word "cute" sounded so weird coming from him.

_Girlfriend!? _I looked at Mello and his face screamed "Go with it!" I looked back at the strange man "H-hi." I squeaked.

"Matti, why don't you go back to sleep?" Mello insisted.

"Uh-ha yeah. Um bye." I turned back down to the hallway. _Oh fuck I can't believe that! Thank god I put some clothes on._ I thought nervously making my way back to the room.

* * *

A/N: School sucks and that is the honest truth. There is still more to come so review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or My Chemical Romance.


	13. The Mirror

~Mello~

_If Matt pretended I was girl would I stop loving him? No, I'd just be really pissed._

"I always imagined her really stacked." Rod said, putting his hands in front of him for emphasize.

I shrugged "I'm not into that."

"Hmmm... I thought she would have really long hair too. She is a looker though."_ I wonder if he found out about Matt what he would think of himself. _"Even with that bruise... you really laid one on her." he laughed.

I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice._ Fucker. _"Well, like I was saying I can't this time. You should ask Jack, he'd be better for that kind of thing anyway." he frowned "I'm getting sick. I'm really sorry." I added quickly.

He took a deep breath "Fine."

"I'll be back tomorrow." I assured him as he went out the door.

"You better be." he muttered, slamming the door.

_Now for Matt. _I looked in the direction of our room. _Ugh, he's going to be pissed. _I thought, making my way to the room. "Matt?" I called once I entered the room.

He was standing in front of the mirror looking at himself in disgust. "I don't really look like a girl do I?"

"No way!" _Just a little bit. _

He looked at me frowning "How come everyone thinks I am."

"Everyone is an idiot, if they just paid more attention they'd--"

"More attention!?" he demanded. "They should be able to look and see! I don't have boobs!" he pulled at his shirt.

I took a deep breath and latched my arms around his neck "You know, I know you're a guy." I started.

"So." he glared at himself in the mirror.

"You've proven it to me more then once." I bit his ear.

"Mmm Mello." he opened his eyes, looking at my reflection in the mirror with a pleading look.

"You want it?" I teased he nodded "You want to fuck me?"

His eyes went wide "Really?"

I nodded "Yeah." he grinned devilishly.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I'm not. You're just fucked up." I bit his neck.

He grinned "Maybe I should punish you."

I laughed "As if you could."

Matt grimaced "Why you gotta be like that?"

"C'mere." I spun him around to face me "I like it when you try to be dominate with me." I rubbed his back, leaning forward I kissed him.

He pushed me away "I'm supposed to--"

"Then do something!" I yelled. He put his hands flat on my stomach and began to push me toward the bed. _I never really realized this but, he's kind of strong. _I toppled on to the bed as he started to climb on top of me, he looked at me nervously. I raised an eyebrow "With your not wearing any underwear do you know how easy it would be for me to--"

"Take your shirt off." he interrupted.

I felt my mouth snap shut and I tugged it off. "Hmm." I smiled at the embarrassed look Matt had on his face.

Matt brushed a finger down my chest, ending just below my navel. Instead of ordering my pants off or even taking them off himself like I thought he would, he grabbed my hand bringing it to his growing arousal. "Ohh!" he moaned as he wrapped my fingers around his dick, making me slide my hand up and down.

I gasped as Matt started to bounce on top of me "You're be-ing a little selfish toady." I muttered.

Matt glared "You're a fucking hypocrite." he moved over me to nip at my ear.

_Little fucker... using my--_ "Mmm!" I bit my lip as he moved his hand inside of my shorts, making contact with my own member. He pulled it out, rubbing it then he bucked into my hand. "Mah-Matt!" my head lolled back into the bed. _Shit. I forgot what a good top he is. _He moved down my body, pausing at my erection to give me a few licks. Pulling away he threw my pants off then began to suck his own fingers for a few short seconds. He quickly moved back to my throbbing cock. I felt a finger pressing inside of me "Ha!" I moaned.

Matt's finger pushed in and out for several long minutes before I felt another pushing it's way in "Mello!" he whined as his face went pained "I want you so badly." he prodded his fingers deeply inside of me.

"The-n hurry the fuck up." I growled, closing my eyes in annoyance. "Ah-ha!" I groaned when he poked my spot. Matt grinned smugly as he added a third finger. "Don't get cocky... I could still turn this around on you." I gasped.

"Well do it." he said. Still grinning he moved between my legs. Matt leaned over me and I felt his cock begin to push inside.

I bit my lip. "I could." I grunted "I just don't feel like it r-right now."

He smiled at me continuing his dreadfully slow entering not that I'd like it any other way. Matt was always much more gentle with me then I could ever dream to be with him. "I think its weird that mmgh! that we haven't done it in so long and I'm on top!" he laughed slightly.

"Don't get to smug! I still own your ass." he leaned into me, kissing me sweetly. _He's a better top then me. _I moaned as he thrust quickly into me. "Matt!" I gasped.

"Ugh!" he gripped my shoulder "Mell," he moaned moving to the nape of my neck, he bucked into my nerves.

"Ha! Shit!" I cried.

"Oh fuck Mello! You're so tight!" he gasped. Matt looked me in the eyes, licking his lips. "Do-- Do you like that?" he asked. His face went even redder.

I smirked but played along "Yeah." I purred. "I want it harder Matti." I spread my legs more.

He pushed deeper inside "Ha-ah!" he screamed. "Mello I-I uh!" he moved back to my neck, gnawing at my jaw. I smirked at his actions and moved my hands to his chest to tweak his nipples. "Mello d-on't!" he whined and bit his lip.

"No, you're so sexy when you're s-so" I paused to groan "so dominate and needy."

"Wh-at about when I'm just needy?"

"You still are with just--" _Maybe I shouldn't say that, he might get mad. _

"With what?" he asked.

I shook my head and pulled Matt down for a kiss "You're just so-- so damn... oh shit! I don't know its hard to explain like this." I groaned closing my eyes to let my head fall back.

"Mello!" he groaned squeezing me to him.

I moved my hands to his burning face. "Matt, are you g-gonna c-um soon?"

Matt looked at me "Y-yeah!" he nodded.

His arms from around me to lay his hands on my hips then slowly down to my cock. He squeezed me tightly then quickly started to pump me. "Oh, Matt!" I bucked in every direction to get more of his pleasure.

"Mello." he moaned closing the gap between our lips "I love you. I-I and I don't care that you tell everyone I'm girl at your job just as long you know I can do this to you." he purred playfully but suddenly I felt him tense making me feel how close I really was.

"Mgh Matt!" I shrieked. My eyes went to the back of my head as I felt my orgasm ripple through me.

"Mello." Matt gasped before he clamped his teeth into my neck as he came inside of me.

I pulled at Matt's hair once he started to pull out of me "Are you going back to sleep now?" I asked turning to face him.

"Yes." he muttered hugging my neck. "That last twelve hours really didn't add up to much. You really took it out of me now, Mello."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I lost a lot of the piece to my lite brite set and couldn't find them... My name isn't Kelsey Ros!... Or is it? Who am I? Don't ever come here again! Nobody messes with Kelsey Ros! But really review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or John Frusciante.


	14. Hint

~Matt~

"Ugh work!" I groaned, dragging my body from the bed. _I'm so tired! But I shouldn't miss today. _I stretched to look at Mello who was wide awake giving me an annoyed look. "You're going too today, right?"

He frowned "I guess. Rod didn't really give me much choice in the matter, but I'm not leaving until later."

"Do you want anything before I leave?"

He shook his head "You wont tell on me will you?" he pointed at my face.

Without thinking I rubbed my bruised face "Oh! No, of course not! I-It was an accident."

Mello nodded "Yeah, I am really sorry."

"Of course." I said, putting my clothes on.

"You should stay home for another day." he purred, rubbing his chest seductively.

"Don't try to convince me!" I frowned "You know it will work!" I pulled my pants up over my hips.

Mello took a deep breath "I know and I don't want you to wait around for me all day."

I smiled at him "You should go back to sleep."

Mello stretched "Yeah, I guess I should." he rolled around to his side. "I'll see you later, Matt." he yawned.

"Okay, bye! I-I love you." I felt my face go red. _It reminds me of when we first started to say that, I'd always blush._

"Yeah I love you too." _He never did though. He was always so sure of himself._ I grabbed my car keys as I walked out into the kitchen. _I feel so happy today. Now for sure we can start living happily without any secrets at all! _

I parked in my usual spot behind the store. "Oh I'm so glad you're back!" I heard Eden cry from behind me but before I could turn she appeared in front of me "Oh my god! You weren't kidding! What happened to your face Matt?" she exclaimed putting her hands over mouth in worry.

"Uh--" I stammered for a few seconds. _Shit I had all that time to think of a story but all I ended up doing is having sex with Mello. _"Its- uh funny story... I um-- walked into a door!" I lied.

"Hey wait a minute!" Eden's face went curious and she put her fingers to her chin "That's not a funny story. It looks like it hurts, have you iced it at all?"

I shook my head "I didn't think about that."

"Well maybe you should now, its a little late but it might help it some." she turned towards the store "And later I'll get you a bandage so you don't look like some abuse victim." my eyes went wide and I gulped at what she said.

Quickly I laughed to hide my surprise "Yeah, you don't want 'em to call the cops on you!"

Eden laughed turning to look at me "Well maybe next time you wont burn the roast!..." she frowned "Okay maybe we shouldn't joke about that."

"I wasn't joking but you Eden... you're going to hell." I pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Pfft fine I wont get you ice and let you work cash register all day."

"No!" I whined "I was just kidding." I followed her through the back entrance.

* * *

~Mello~

"Ugh!" I coughed as Rod slapped me on the back again.

"Haha! I was surprised I'll be honest!" he announced to all the men at the table "Oh his girlfriend is something else."

"Oh yeah?" Jack inquired but didn't look to care.

"Yes! You should get her down here sometime." Rod shook me.

"I don't think so." I muttered.

"You really seem to care for her." Rod commented "Before you know it you'll be married to her and have one or two girlfriends on the side."

"I don't think so, boss."

I saw Jack look up at me with a strange look. "No marriage or no extra girls?" he questioned.

I glared at him "What do you care?"

He shrugged putting his attention back to what he was doing. _Bug-eyed creep... I should call Matt to see how he is soon._"I've gotta go pick something up. I'll be back later." Jack muttered walking out the back door, slamming it.

* * *

~Matt~

_I didn't think always being at the cash register would get so boring! _I sighed not looking at the newest costumer in line. "Hello, did you get everything alright?" I asked the standard cashier question.

"Yeah." he muttered. I took a quick peek at what I was ringing up, noticing the cover was full of scandalously dressed girls. I closed my eyes to take a deep breath then looked at the toad-looking customer for the first time. He had glasses and a big frown plastered on his face.

I smiled nervously at his strange eying me "Have a nice day?" I tried when he didn't move for several minutes.

"What time do you get off?" he asked leaning down to eye level with me.

"Umm--" It'd been awhile since anyone asked me that, since Mello stopped by once in awhile all the frequent customers pretty much knew I was taken, and anyway these guy were into girls so it not like I'd ever consider it. "I'm sorry I have--"

"Hey Matt!" I looked over to see Katie holding the phone "Its Mello again." I stood up to grab the phone "Who knew Mello was the type to worry like this? He can be a really sweet boyfriend." she commented dully. I walked to meet her halfway to grab the phone.

"Hey Mello." I whispered into the phone.

"You still okay? I'm getting off early today so I'll be home around eleven, can you stay up for me?"

I nodded my head "Yeah." I murmured.

"Good. I'll stop calling you, I can tell Katie is getting annoyed." he laughed.

"Its okay! I like when you call me twenty times a day! Anyway she always kind of sounds like that."

"Hehe okay, I'll see you later."

"Okay." I grinned.

"Hey..." Mello called abruptly "I love you." he added quickly.

"I love you too. Bye." he hung up and I clicked the phone off. I looked back at the register and saw the man was still there. _Fuck, that guy can't take a fucking hint._ I moved back in front of him "I'm sorry do you need something else?"

"Here." he handed me a piece of paper "When you want a _real_ guy." he turned to leave. It said "Jack N." and had number at the bottom. _Eww. And what the fuck dose he mean... "a real guy?" He doesn't know my Mello. _I crumbled the paper in my hand.  
_

* * *

_

A/N: Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Jose Gonzalez.


	15. Unison

~Matt~

"Hey," Eden poked her head through the door to where I was in the back room "that guy is here again."

"Really?" I groaned.

"Yeah, he really can't take a hint. Katie even told him to fuck off yesterday but still! Maybe we should call the cops?"

"No, I'll tell him to leave again." I stood up from the box I was digging through.

I walked into the front to room see the familiar toad looking guy "Hey, Matti." he purred.

It made want to shudder but I suppressed it enough to say "I'm sorry but you really have to understand that I have boyfriend."

He frowned "He was the one who gave you that bruise right? I'd never hit you... not even on accident."

I felt my eyes widen "No he-- he didn't hit me." I sighed annoyed "Please leave Jack, we have to close up."

He lolled his head around before shuffling out the door. "Hey we're giving you a ride home." Eden chirped stretching her arm around Katie's neck.

"I have a car." I reminded.

"Yeah but that guy is super creepy! We're worried he is gonna like... rape the shit out of you."

"No I think once he found out I was a guy he'd just kill me."

"All the more reason!" she exclaimed.

I frowned "Okay fine. So how is this going to work?"

"Well I'll ride with you in your car and Katie will follow us in her's."

"Fine-fine." I muttered. "I'll get changed and we can go."

I quickly changed out of my newest and strangest outfit into my normal striped shirt and jeans. "Lets go!" Eden walked pass me out the door. I unlocked the passenger door then walked around to the driver side, I slipped in "I'm excited to see what your house looks like!" she beamed.

"So this was really a ploy to see our apartment?" I grumbled.

"No, we really are worried about that guy trying to do something. He's so creepy always asking for you and _ogling _you." she shuddered.

"He was!? When was he doing that!?" I demanded.

"Remember when you were showing that girl where the edible panties were?"

"Yeah."

"Well how you bent down was pretty--"

"He was there that early? He must seriously have no life."

"Maybe you should get Mello to kick his ass!" Eden yelled punching the air.

"No, he'd probably kil-- kick his ass so badly it would be sad." I shrugged.

"Yeah that's true."

I smiled "How long do you think you two want to hang around?"

"I don't know... we were debating on whether to open tomorrow at all."

"Why? When were you debating? I don't remember that at all!"

"You were dealing with stalker-zilla we didn't want to interrupt your shooting him down."

"Anyway why would we have tomorrow off?"

"Sometimes its nice to have your birthday off."

"Oh that's right, tomorrow is the first."

"Yeah."

"Hmm maybe I should get something for you two then."

"Well you know what I want." she looked at me with her eyebrows high.

"I am not going to make a sex tape with Mello."

She sat back in her seat "You ruin all my fun!"

"I know you'll post that shit on the internet."

"No it'd be my very own private trophy!"

"You fucking lie!" I laughed.

"No!" she pouted the rest of the way to the apartment.

I unlocked the door and pushed it open "Wow, its nice." Katie said stretching as she following me and Eden inside.

"That's thanks to me. Mello's so messy." I grumbled.

"Oh! You know what?" Eden pulled open her purse and started to dig around.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Lets play old maid! I got an app for it on my i-pod and its so fun!"

"You only got in the first place because it moe." Katie mocked.

"So!" Eden's face went red.

I laughed "Yeah lets play a round."

* * *

~Mello~

_Ugh, I'm so friggin' tired. _I thought putting my hand to the door handle. _Matt forgot to re-lock the door again. _I growled to myself and walked inside the warmer apartment to see the kitchen brightly lit with Matt, Katie and Eden all slouched on the table; cards in their hands and smoke raising from an ash tray. _Ugh its gonna smell in here now. I told him if he had to smoke to not do it inside. _I put my hand on Matt's shoulder "Matt?" I shook him a little. Nothing. _Fine if you're going to be that way._ "Matt!" I slapped his back making him yelp and jump from his chair.

"Ah! Mello! Why did you do that?" he rubbed his eyes.

"I was standing there for twenty minutes and you didn't budge."

"No you weren't." Katie said matter-of-factually.

"Yes I was." I muttered "What were you guys doing?" I asked changing the subject.

"We were playing cards." Eden groaned stretching her arms "I whooped these two!"

"Ugh, I guess we should get home." Katie said resting her head in her hand.

"So you guys just came over to play cards?"

"No this guy is like totally stalking Matt and we were worried he might do something."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" I questioned Matt, annoyed by his keeping secrets.

"Its not a big deal." he yawned "Jack looks like the type of guy that's all talk and no show."

_Jack? _"Well I think we're all agreed to no work tomorrow." Eden smiled getting up from her chair.

"Yeah." Matt and Katie said together.

"Whats tomorrow?" I asked.

"My birthday." This time Katie and Eden said in unison.

"Hmm knowing you guys I'd think you would have some sort of sale or make Matt do something crazy."

"I tried." Eden said sadly then stood up. "Lets get going."

"Yeah." Katie yawned and followed Eden to the door.

Eden sighed out "Bye, guys." they waved before closing the door.

I looked back to Matt "What dose this guy look like?"

"Hmm?" _I know Jack is a common name but still..._"He's got an angry looking face and wears these little glasses and has a really big nose."

_Fuck my life. I can't believe its him.  
_

"Whats wrong?" Matt asked innocently.

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I got sick and had to miss school! That sucked so review thank you please? And Help me feel better. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bjork.


	16. Jack the Ripper

~Mello~

_"What is it?"_

_"Its nothing."_

_"All right." he smiled.  
_

_Nothing... Why the fuck didn't I tell him? I should have. _I took a deep breath and looked at Matt's sleeping form. _I should have told him who his stalker was and to stay fucking clear of him at all cost._ "Fuck it he doesn't need to know. I'll fix this myself." I growled.

"Hmm?" Matt looked at me, eyes narrow and hair messy from his sleeping.

"Nothing, go to sleep." I patted his back and he immediately slid back into the pillow. _I'll fix this. You don't need to worry about that stalking moron I'll make sure he never even sees you again._

"What time is it?" Matt asked when he finally noticed I had slipped out of bed.

"Its almost eleven."

"You're leaving pretty early, Melly."

"Yeah I've got to do something today... so I'm leaving."

"Oh? Like grease the poles? Lay out today's panties?" he joked.

"Something like that."

He laughed "Have a good day, _be careful _and I love you." _Be careful? That's new._

"I love you too. I'll see you later!" I called walking out of the room.

_Fuck, I could not sleep at all, my eyes feel like they're going to melt._ I thought on the way to Skanx. _He probably wont even be there for a few hours but I'm too pissed to stick around at home... I don't want to do anything unfair to Matt in anger again. Finally I'm here. _I thought quickly parking and stepping onto the ground. "Here early again?" I heard a voice call behind me.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"You look mad, did you and that girl fight again?" Rod asked.

"No its something else."

"Oh." he muttered sounding a little disappointed "Lets get inside and have a drink."

"Yeah." I glared at my feet. _Fuck, Jack wont even be here for awhile... I should think about what I'm going to say... or do._

"What do ya' want, Mello?" I heard the familiar question.

"Do you think its to early to have my usual?" I asked.

Niki put a finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling in thought "In my experience it may be to early to start drinking but its never to early to think about it."

"Okay then I'll take it."

"Good choice!" she beamed, skipping back to the bar._ God, I've become an alcoholic. _

I wasn't sure how many drinks I'd had by the time I heard Jack had showed up and was in the back but I felt even more pissed when Niki happen to mention that he had ordered the same drink as me. "He's in the back?" I growled.

"Uh-huh yeah, are you--?"

"Shit!" I pushed pass her, quickly making my way to the back room. I saw Jack in his usual spot at the poker table. I stomped over to him, grabbed his shirt yelling "Stop fucking with my girlfriend!"

His face stayed monotone which made me feel like my anger was going to overflow. "Mello what are you doing?" Rod asked. I could feel his presence close behind me.

"He's trying to fuck my girlfriend, the bastard!" I shook him roughly making his glasses slid of his face.

"I didn't know that _she _was _your_ girlfriend... she never even mentioned having a boyfriend."

"You fucking liar!" I shrieked, throwing him to the ground I pulled out my gun and aimed it at his head.

"Whoa!" I heard several of the other guys gasp.

"Mello calm down." Rod said sternly "Now that he knows I'm sure Jack wont hit on her again. Its just been a misunderstanding."

"Yeah," Jack smirked "a misunderstanding." I narrowed my eyes.

* * *

~Matt~

_I wish Mello hadn't left like that. _I sighed and clicked the buttons of the controller in my hands faster. _But I haven't spent any quality time with my games in awhile so I guess-- at least I have something to do. _I glared at the tv. _I wonder what he had to do... he seemed really annoyed with whatever it was. I wonder what types of things he has to do as mafia member. I wish I could ask but he'd never tell me. Maybe that's a good thing, I mean do I really want to know? _"I can't believe how bored I am." I grumbled.

"What is it?" Katie asked with the littlest bit of concern dripping from her words.

"How would you feel if Raine kept a secret from you? I mean like a big one!"

"Is Mello keeping a secret?" Eden asked setting her controller down in front of herself.

I shrugged "Sort of. He's just always acting weird... even more since last night when you told him about that guy."

"Hmm." Katie looked down at her lap "I don't know isn't Mello already pretty possessive of you?"

"Hey!" Eden beamed with a proud expression "Do you think he knows that Jack the ripper guy!?"

I shook my head "He's never mentioned a Jack."

"Awww." she frowned "And I thought I had figured the whole thing out!"

Katie laughed lightly "You seem to be in a good mood." I stated.

She nodded "Raine said he was going to surprise me with something later."

"Oh good! I thought maybe you and Eden weren't going to do anything at all today."

Eden shook her head "Of course we will! Even I've got a hott date with a super moe chick I met in the manga section of a bookstore." she sighed. "She even wears glasses!"

I laughed. _Well hopefully Mello had a good day despite his mood._ Then I heard my phone ring.

* * *

A/N: Yes! I finally finished my Mello and Matt plushies! If you're curious go look at them on my deviant account (the link is on my profile!) and review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or My Chemical Romance.


	17. I Don't Want to Hear it

~Matt~

"Hello?" I chirped.

"Is this Mello's girlfriend?"

"Uhh y-yeah. Who is this?" I questioned.

"I'm Mello's boss."

"Oh! Its--"

"Anyway!" he interrupted "You need to come down here and pick him up."

"Why?"

"He got-- drunk and he really can't be hanging around here trying to fight everyone."

_That doesn't sound like Mello... or maybe it dose just a little bit. _"Drunk? So early, its only two in the afternoon."

"Yeah well I need you to come get him."

"I don't know how to get to-- there."

"Well, get a pen and I'll give you directions." he grumbled annoyed.

"Okay!" I squeaked frantically looking around I grabbed a pen and paper to jot down everything he said.

"Alright get here soon... he's starting up again."

"Uh-huh." I nodded and hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Eden asked.

"I have to go get Mello, so I need you guys to skedaddle."

"Sure." Katie and Eden both stood up and I followed them outside.

"Sorry guys, I'll see you tomorrow at work. Have a nice birthday!"

"Bye!" they both called after me.

_Lets see... Its actually not that far from where I work. _I placed the paper on the seat next to me. _I wonder what got Mello to drink, he usually doesn't during the day. Oh well I'll know soon enough. _Finally I found the club with the neon sign that said "Skanx" like Mello's boss had said. I frowned. _Jeez I thought he might have been joking when he said that's what its called but it really is called that. _I slammed my door shut and walked toward the entrance. "Huh?" I paused as I reached for the handle. _It says its closed but that can't be right... I'll knock first, though. _I fisted my hand and slammed it against the door after a few minutes had passed and I still hadn't been answered I cracked the door open. "Hello?" I called stepping inside the first small room "I'm looking for Mello." I tapped the door shut and walked up to the hostess podium and looked around the larger vacant club. "Hmm."

"Everyone's in the back room." _I recognize that voice! _

I spun around "Uh what are you doing here Jack?" I felt my heart beating a million miles a second. _I've never been alone with him like this, but I don't think he'd seriously do anything though._

"I work here with your worthless boyfriend." I gasped at his harshness. "I can't believe you told him I was hitting on you."

"I-I didn't it just--"

"That's not what he said. The way he put it you went crying to him begging him to make me leave you alone."

"No I--" he grabbed my shoulder tightly. "Uhn!"

"I'm not leaving you alone without getting something from you." I felt my eyes go wide as he moved his hand down to the hem of my shirt and I heard a low wheezing escape my mouth as he pulled it up. Now my heart was really pounding as I felt his hand slide up my chest. "Heh their small but you have nice tits." his head started down. I felt his hand rest on my hip as he quickly spun me around "Its okay though, I'm not really into tits. I'm more into whats going on back here." I felt a finger hook into the back of my pants.

I opened my mouth to scream but I barely got out a low "St-!"

"I don't want to hear it." he muttered. I felt his tongue at my shoulder. _No! Fuck do something! _I screamed at myself but I was frozen in place. I heard a loud creaking making Jack push me away "Don't tell Mello about that or else it wont be you that suffers." he warned, quietly ducking out the door I had previously come through.

I quickly straitened out my shirt and pulled my pants up the little bit he had managed to pull them down. "You're here. Great! Mello is fucking annoying when he gets like this." I heard the familiar voice of Mello's boss.

"Uh yeah." I sniffed.

"Whats wrong with you? You look like you're gonna cry or something."

"Oh I'm sick... that's why I was home today." I lied.

He raised an eyebrow "Mello's back there." he pointed at some doors with his thumb. "C'mon." I followed him feeling my body was weak. _I'll feel better when I see Mello._ He pushed through the door, I quickly followed behind_. _

I saw Mello sitting limply at a round booth table looking like he was asleep but I noticed something different about his face. I slid onto the seat next to him, I shook him gently "Mello what happened?" I cooed. His eyes cracked open "Where did you get that bruise?"

* * *

~Mello~

_Matt? Wait bruise?_ I looked at him. Matt put a hand on either side of my face but gently rubbed the left side with his thumb making me hiss. "Somebody punched me." I muttered. _Fucker, next time I see Jack I'm gonna--_ I heard the door slam and he walked through it looking rather proud of himself.

"Oh." he paused in front of the table Matt and I sat at, I felt him tense and scoot closer to me "Is this the girlfriend? The one you think I want to get with? I think this whole thing is a misunderstanding because I've never seen her before."

"Have you seen _him_ before?" Rod asked looking at Matt.

"Uh n-no I haven't." he shook his head.

"See. I've been after another girl... I'll admit she does kind of look like her." he pointed at Matt "But at least now I know one less girl to try on." he grinned. _Asshole. I know he's lying. _I looked at Matt. _So is he... why? _

"C'mon Mello!" Matt started "I'll take you home!"

"Fine." he smiled at me and started to move out of the seat but I pulled him back to me and kissed him deeply. Matt quickly pulled away looking embarrassed and... something else. He scrambled off the seat, barely waiting for me to get up before walking out of the room. "What is it?" I asked as we both got into his car.

"Nothing." he snapped.

"Doesn't seem like it."

"Well how would you know? You're drunk!" he growled pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'd think you'd be able to tell I've sobered up enough to tell that you're mad... in fact I'm sure I really wouldn't need to be sober to tell." he glared at me "What? Are you mad I got drunk? I'm sorry but I really thought that guy was the one hitting on you." I lied. _I know he is but you wont say for whatever reason. _"I don't want him to do anything to you." he gasped at what I said. Matt pulled into another parking complex. After he pulled into a spot he laid his head on the steering wheel "What is it?" I put my hand on his back.

"I'm sorry Mello, I am!"

"What?" I questioned his sudden outburst.

"I let him do that to me! But I couldn't do anything!" he shrieked.

"What? You have to tell me!"

"No you'll hate me." he whispered.

"Matt remember what you told me? If it were me would you hate me?"

"No but I-I also don't want you to do anything because he threatened that if I told you--" he bit his lip. "I'm sorry I let you down." he whispered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about not updating yesterday. Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Minor Threat.


	18. No Lies, Just Love

~Matt~

I looked at the empty space on the bed next to me. _Maybe I shouldn't be acting like this... I mean it could have been worse, he could have actually raped me. _I sat up on the bed, putting my hands on my chest. _He said I have nice boobs, but I don't have them at all! Am I fat? _I pealed off my shirt to reveal my scrawny as ever body. _I can still see the same amount of ribs. _I laid back on the bed. _All I want to do is sleep._ I rolled over, hearing the door open and close quietly and a body slide up close to me. "Matt are you feeling any better?" Mello paused before "Will you tell me what happened?" I shook my head into the pillow. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"That's exactly it! I'd tell you but I know you'd try to help and I don't want you to."

Mello sat up taking me with him. He held my shoulders with bruising force "What the fuck did he do to you!?" he demanded. I averted my eyes "If you don't tell me I'll just take this into my own hands and make _him_ tell me."

"Mello," I whimpered "please I don't want to."

Mello pulled me closely to him. "Why? You know I want be mad at you."

"I know its--" I paused. "Its nothing."

"It is something! What did Jack do to you? You were fine yesterday before I left then when you picked me up you were all annoyed and today you're so depressed you didn't even get up for work!"

I sighed. _Maybe I'll just throw him a bone so he won't do anything rash. _"He just said that you were worthless."

He pushed me away looking at me strangely "What else?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "That's it."

"You got all torn up about that? I could see you being upset but not this... You're lying aren't you?"

I shook my head "No, I'm not." _Technically... but its for your own good Mello._ I looked at him "Why don't you believe me? It hurts when people say things like that about you."

Mello closed his eyes "Huff fine if you don't want to tell me whats _really_ making you upset then don't." he looked at me. Then slowly he kissed me chastely he moved to my neck licking in the same spot Jack had making me gasp and push Mello away from me. "What?" his eyes went wide.

"I don't want to."

Mello furrowed his brow "I can kiss you up without ulterior motives ya' know."

"That's not it. I just want to sleep right now." I moved my head back onto the bed. "I'm sorry." I murmured.

"Its fine Matt. I understand."

* * *

~Mello~

"I understand." I repeated slowly. _Somethings up and I am going to find out what is... for your sake._ "I have to go now."

"Okay." he replied sounding exhausted.

"I love you... and I'll see you later."

"Okay." he said again. _Matt I promise the next time our eyes meet they won't see lies just love._

_What did Jack do to him? Well I'll figure it out and the best way is to go directly to the cause of the problem. Jack. And even if it really is true, which I doubt, that he really wasn't the one hitting on Matt there is a 76% chance he knows what happened to him at the bar... Oh god... I sound like L!_ I couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of my old math teacher. Quickly I felt my mouth twist back into a frown as I stood outside of Jack's apartment building. _Its crappier then I would expect for someone who works in the mob but that really only means I may be able to get inside there pretty easily. _I walked up to the entrance, putting my hand on the door handle I tried opening it. I wasn't completely surprised when the door opened up. _But what apartment dose he live in? I think I remember him saying something about the second level. _"I'll just have to guess." I muttered to myself as I walked up the stairs.

I looked at the few doors scattered across the walls of the hallway. _Not to many to guess from. I'll start with the most "Jack looking" one. So the door should look like at some point it looked nice but now its shitty. _I looked back and forth at the walls as walked down the hall. _Maybe... This one? _I looked at brown door with scratched up numbers and one was tipped completely upside down. _Can't hurt to try... If its not him maybe the person will know him though. _I knocked loudly on the door, hearing a muffled "Alright-alright." _Sounds like him._ The door flew open "Oh. Its you." Jack groaned. "What is it? Dose Rod need something?"

"No. I do." I glared at him.

"Oh?"

"What did you do to Matt? She hasn't been acting right since yesterday." _Its always so weird to talk about Matt like he's a girl._

"So you think it was me that did something to her? She told you herself she'd never seen me before."

"Yeah, and she really isn't a good liar."

"Shows how much trust you have in her." He raised an eyebrow "If Matt is really going to be such a problem for you maybe she should be gotten rid of?"

"What dose that mean?"

"What?" he smirked "I didn't say anything."

I grabbed his shirt "Look, if you're trying to threaten me or Matt you are going to be so fucking sorry you ever messed with me."

"Its a good thing I didn't say anything or else I might have to say: watch your back... and Matt's too."

Letting go of his shirt I growled "I already do." _I'm going to have to him before he kills me and without the rest of the mafia getting wise. This going to be some tricky business. _

* * *

A/N: Where the Wild Things Are was so good! It was crazy... anyway sorry this is kind of a late update but review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bright Eyes.


	19. Like a Boss

~Matt~

I yawned and looked around the store. _Even though I slept so much I'm still tired. _"So are you going to take your lunch break soon Matt?" Katie interrupted my thoughts.

"I guess I am." I picked my keys up.

"See you in a few!" Eden called.

"Yeah later." I agreed.

_I really haven't been feeling well lately... Maybe be I'm dying! No what could I, a couch potato-nicotine addict have?... Other then Diabetes or Cancer? Wow that's depressing. Anyway looks like I'm up for some long hours alone. Mello said he might not be home for a day or two. I wonder what he has to do, he was vague on the details. Maybe I can get over this block of depression before he gets back and then we can-- no I shouldn't think that. I'm starting to get bad karma or something._

"I'll just game right through the week and when Mello gets back I'll have missed him so much I'll finally feel better." I thought out loud and nodded at my conclusion. _I love him so much... it makes me mad at myself that he has to put up with my moping. _I sighed. _He really deserves better then me._

* * *

~Mello~

_This will make him feel better... after I've done this he'll be happier. _"So after that, that's it. Got it?" Rod looked at me.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded blankly.

"I was wanting to know."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Jack around lately? He's been gone awhile." _Yeah since he threatened me... the coward! He knows I'll fucking murder his ass so hes staying away. _

_That gives me an idea though... _"Maybe hes... No that can't be." I shook my head.

"What?" Rod inquired raising an eyebrow.

"I've just been thinking, him suddenly disappearing its suspicious, right?" he shrugged "Maybe hes turned rat?"

Rod sat back in his seat, eyes going wide "Jack? I don't think so."

"Its just a thought." _Maybe I can get him to do my dirty work after all._

"It is strange..."

"Well don't think to much about it. That can't be it anyway." I waved my hand in front of my face "So is that all I'm doing today?"

"Uhh-huh." _Hes thinking about it... there is nothing else quite like reverse psychology. _

"So do you want to get going now or should I do it later?"

"Later... I've got something to think about before you go." _Ha! Everything is turning out Mello. Soon there won't be much standing in my way! Matt will be happy no matter what! _Rod stood up slowly and walked to the back room.

"Whats it gonna be?" Nikola asked bending slightly over the table.

"Get me something..." I paused thinking "No. You know what? Surprise me."

"Hmm you seem to be in a good mood today. Its been awhile sunshine."

I smirked "I've got something to be happy about for the first time in awhile."

"You gonna get laid or something?"

I shrugged "I might for this."

"Well if you don't, don't be afraid to ask me for a favor." she smiled.

"Uhh thanks?" _That's weird... she's never said anything like that before, at least not to me. _She grinned and skipped off. _Weird._ After a few drinks it finally became that time when I go around doing... "errands" for Rod. I got up and went to the back room "Hey I'm going to head out now is there anything added to your list?"

"No."

"Then do you mind if I take your car today?"

"You do every other day why would today be different?" he laughed roughly. I shrugged. "Here are the keys." he threw them at me which I easily caught.

"Thanks." I looked at the keys feeling my heart burned slightly with worry. _That's was weird. _I shrugged off the feeling. _It must be anticipation. _I sighed and turned back, walking out the way I had come though.

"See you later Mello!" Nikola called.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder. I walked around into the parking lot and up to Rod's car, I picked out the car key and put it into the lock. I opened the door then I heard a loud banging and felt a burning sensation up the left side of my body. The next thing I knew the concrete was under me. _What happened? _I looked around to see a haze of yellow, orange and red. I tried to move my body but felt it was both impossible and painful even to try. _What is that screaming? _Then I realized it was me. I was screaming from the pain.

* * *

~Matt~

"Huff." I looked around the store for the millionth time. _I suddenly feel worse. _I sat up strait and put a hand on my stomach. "Oh." I whispered then hunched over and rested my head on the cool surface of the counter.

"You okay?" Katie's bored voice broke though the fog in my head.

"I think so." It turned my head on its side and looked at her "Must have been something I ate."

"You should try to eat less junk food."

"I know, I've been thinking the same thing." I laughed lightly.

"Do need some tums?" Eden joined our conversation.

"If you have any."

She ducked into the back room and reappeared promptly "Tum-ta-tums!" she sang dumping some on to my hand. I chewed down and swallowed the chalky tablet.

"Ugh! I hate these things!" I groaned leaning my chair against the wall.

"Do you want something to drink?" Eden offered.

"Do you have any soda?"

"What happened to cutting back on junk?" Katie yelled.

"I said 'junk food' not 'junk drinks'."

"Its the same thing, junk!" Katie muttered.

Eden laughed "You two are such dorks! I swear."

"Don't lump me in with him!" Katie crossed her arms facing away from me.

"Seriously!" I agreed turning from her.

"Oh you two." Eden laughed. "Hey is that your phone ringing, Matt?"

"You can hear it? I put it on vibrate!"

"I've got ears like a bat... and its not on vibrate I can hear 'Like a Boss!' playing. Now go answer it!" she demanded.

"A bat? Bats have sonar."

"Same diff!"

I finally decided to get up and walked back to where my phone was placed on the back table. "Hello?"

"Uh Matt is it?"

"Yes?" I answered the unfamiliar voice.

"My name is Aiber and I work with Mello."

"Yeah?" I questioned his tip toeing around what he wanted.

"Well its just... there's been an accident."

"Accident?" I gasped "What happened!? Is Mello okay!?"

"It doesn't look good." he replied nervously.

* * *

A/N: I bet you all hate me for not updating Friday or Saturday but I was busy with my Halloween costume and some other family things. But review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Lonely Island.


	20. Hospital

~Matt~

I felt the phone fall from my ear. _Mello is... dying? This can't be! _"Hello!?" I heard faintly.

I put the phone back to my ear "Uhn y-yeah." I squeaked feeling my heart beat listlessly.

"Well I know you want to come see him, so I'll tell you the directions." I bit my lip as I nodded at his instructions.

"Uh th-thank you I'll be there soon." I pushed the phone into my pocket. Grabbing my keys I rushed out of the room.

"Matt where are you going!?" I heard Eden call behind me "You're still in your _work outfit_!" I glanced down at my school uniform.

"Its an emergency!" I cried, jumping into my car. On the way to the hospital I kept my teeth firmly plunged into the sides of my mouth, I tasted some blood but ignored it. _Mello will be fine! _I felt a hiccup escape from my throat. _Mello is the strongest person I know!... have ever known in fact! _I felt a tear run down my left cheek which I was quick to wipe away. _I can't cry or think about it anymore, or else my luck will get worse. _I sniffled and blinked several times to force back any tears. "Ngh." I whimpered but held back the shriek that was threatening to escape my throat.

I burst through the front doors of the hospital and ran to the front desk "C-can I help you?" the lady that sat there asked.

"W-where is Mello? Where is he?" I asked frantically.

"Oh uh." she pointed behind me to several men.

_Them? _I walked over to the largest one "Where is Mello?"

"You're here already?" he questioned. Rod looked me up and down before giving me a skeptical look. I nodded. He sighed "We still haven't been let in to see him and they haven't said anything to us yet... so you haven't missed anything."

"What happened to him?"

"It was a car bomb." he looked at me unsure "We-uh aren't sure who it was." he added in a small voice.

I tilted my head down. "When did this happen?"

"Not that long ago, Aiber called you as soon as we got here."

"Okay." I muttered.

"Sit down. It'll be awhile before anyone comes to tell us whats going on with him." I shuffled over to the only empty couch and sat.

I looked around the room quickly then down to my hands in my lap. "Hmm." Looking up my eyes were met with one of the guys sitting across from me "You're a strange girl." he said bluntly.

"I am?" _Well I should be. _

"Most girls would be crying in this situation."

My eyes went a little wide but then I looked back down at my hands. "What will my crying do? Mello's dying and I can't do anything about it." I quickly shut my eyes tight.

"The fuck is wrong with you, Zakk?" another voice piped up. "You have to make everyone here feel like shit today or what?" I opened my eyes to see the new voice, which belonged to an ugly man with a bowl hair cut.

"Fuck you, Glen." he cursed back.

I sighed annoyed, once again I looked back at my hands.

* * *

~Mello~

"Mello? Where are you?" I could hear Matt calling me but I couldn't see anything it was so dark. "Oh, oh, I don't feel okay, I don't feel alright! Ah haha... Mello where are you!?" he shrieked with more fear then I'd heard in the all of the years I'd known him. "Help me Mello, where are you!?"

"Help me god, I don't know!" I yelled back, fear drenching my words.

I felt something snake around my body tightly "Mello." I heard Matt's now calm voice from behind me.

"Matt?" I felt for his body, even though he was tightly hugging me I couldn't seem to find his body at all. "Whats going on?"

"You're hiding in your safe place." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What?"

"Remember when I told you that if you didn't start telling me the truth I would leave you?" I nodded at his painful reminisce. "You lied to me again and now look what's happened to you."

I swallowed "But I--"

"But you know what?" he interrupted "I was wrong because of those lies its not going to be me who leaves you, you're going to be leaving me very shortly."

The fiery pain shot up my body again "I'm feeling so alone now... I never, not even in my nightmares thought we'd be apart but I'm making to many mistakes with you now so if its for the best I'd die for you now."

"Funny how you wish some way that you could die at the hospital." Matt laughed.

* * *

~Matt~

A chill went up my spine and I looked up at an approaching doctor. We made eye contact for a second before he looked away and walked passed us. _We've been here so long and nobody has even said anything to us. _Over the past several hours it had dwindled down to just me and Rod waiting for any news about Mello. I took a deep breath. _Ugh, hospitals smell so bad. _I put a hand to my knotting stomach. "Are you Mello's uhh... family?" a woman questioned.

"Yes." Rod answered.

"Well, we got him bandaged up and he is doing a little bit better now."

"Is he awake?" I asked.

The doctor raised her eyebrow before answering "No, hes been asleep most of this time... its best for these types of cases anyway."

"H-how bad are the burns?"

"Most were third degree so he will have scars."

"How much of him is scared?"

"About 25% including some of his face." _Mello's__ beautiful__ face was burnt?... that doesn't matter to me I'll love him the same but when- if Mello wakes up how will he feel? His self esteem has never been good to begin with and this will only make things worse. _I bit my bottom lip.

"Can we see him?"

"You can't go in his room right now but I suppose it would be fine if you wanted to look in through the window." she turned "Follow me, quickly." We turned corner after corner, went up an elevator then finally "This is his room." I could see him far across the small room in the bed... dead to the world.

_Mello. _I put my hand on the glass of the window. _How could this happen to him?_ I looked to Rod, tasting the blood in my mouth once more. Then slowly gathered the courage to ask "When you find out who did this... please" I begged "making him suffer."

"That was always the plan." he stated.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week! But review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	21. Pretty Handsome Awkward

~Matt~

I sighed and looked at the clock. _I've been here all day and Mello hasn't even opened his eyes yet. The doctor said that wasn't a necessarily a bad thing considering how much his burns will hurt but I just want to know for sure if he is still... with me. What if he hit his head to hard and has amnesia!? Or what if he just never wakes up and stays in his coma like state forever!? Calm down Matt this isn't a soap opera. _I thought annoyed at myself for trying to worsen the situation. _I don't need it to get worse. _I leaned into his right ear and whispered "Mello will you wake up for me? I miss you." I kissed his cheek.

Moving back into the seat, I breathed deeply. _Mello I swear you get some sick pleasure out of keeping me worried. _I smoothed his yellow hair back then gripped some of it in my fingers and twisted it around. _Its soft._ _Poor Mello's body. _I limply moved my fingers over the bandaged part of his face. _I don't know how he'll feel about this_ _I'll embrace the burns but he might-- _"Hmm." Mello's face went slightly pained and I quickly withdrew my fingers.

"You've been here for a while now." the nurse who was taking care of Mello said. She was a woman with red hair and glasses with black frames and I believe she said her name was something like Jan.

"Yeah I guess so." I muttered and looked to the nurse. "How long do you think he'll be out?"

She walked over "Its hard to say, hopefully not much longer."

Sighing I looked back to Mello "Is there any possibility he might--" I bit my lips "Ya' know not?"

She averted her eyes "Its very unlikely he didn't get anything-- vital burnt."

For some reason her saying that made me feel a little relieved. I took his hand in mine, even now his hands were still warmer then mine. "I just hope he isn't mad about his face." I lightly laughed "He's such a-a drama queen about stupid things."

"Oh it'll be fine." she patted my back.

I wiped my damp eyes with my sleeve "Yeah." she smiled and walked for the door. _People around here aren't much for other people showing emotions. _

"Hey." I heard Rod call walking into the room just a few minutes later. He sat in the chair next to me. "I want to ask you something... for Mello."

"Of course." I twisted towards him.

"Mello had said awhile ago that Jack had been trying to fuck you." he paused so I nodded slightly. "Then he might be the one who did this to Mello." my eyes went wide and I could feel them trying to escape their sockets.

"No way! He did this?"

Rod shrugged "It seems that way. He hasn't been around lately and when we went to his apartment he wasn't there."

"But why would he do this? It really doesn't make any sense i-if he--"

"Maybe Mello threatened him enough to make him retaliate... don't worry though he had no real excuse to go after one of his own so when we find him you won't need to-- _worry_."

"O-okay." _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask him to make the person who harmed Mello to suffer. I mean I love Mello so much but would a murder really make up for his injuries? Yes of course! _I heard a voice shriek in my head.

"He was handsome but that scar is going to make him pretty awkward." Rod said interrupting my moral dilemma. "Here." he held a twenty dollar bill out to me "Go get something to drink, you're looking sick."

"Oh no-no." I smiled "I'm fine. If I leave he might wake up and I want to be here when he does."

Rod cocked an eyebrow "Just get something. It'll take two seconds and you shouldn't stay cooped up in here like this."

"I-I guess you're right. Thank you." I took the bill from him. "Oh but do you want anything?"

"Ah! Now that is a girlfriend! Making sure the men are taken care of." I bit the inside of my lip. _Just ignore him! It's just his opinion... Mello doesn't think this way about me at all. _"But I'm fine."

* * *

~Mello~

"Oh Mello you really fucked up again, you know?" Matt shook his head and crossed his arms. "Hey are you okay?" he started with concern. I looked to see he was smirking " You look pretty low."

"Matt why are you being so cruel to me?"

He glared "Because you've done nothing but mess up since we got to LA! And I'm getting sick of that and your lies!"

"It was only to make you happy." I tried.

"Pft, I doubt that. I would have been happier back where we came from... where our families were but you insisted we get away from them!"

"So we could be together."

"We couldn't be together with them?"

I sighed "I just wanted _us_... that's all."

"Hmph, 'I want' nice fucking disguise so, hollow." he mocked "Look what your selfishness put us through! You're dying because you couldn't live with the fact someone else was looking at me! You threatened him because you were afraid I'd leave you even though I wouldn't... not for someone else."

"But-- but then he did something to you so I had no choice!"

"I was dealing with it." he blinked his eyes a few times "This is just like when I got jumped and you had to be the hero and go after the guys who did it."

I chuckled "I never told you about that."

Matt sighed "You don't really think I never knew about that? Do you want to know something?" I looked at him "It never made me happy knowing that you hurt people... once again it was just something _you _had to do to make _yourself_ feel better about not being able to protect me from everything."

"But I did it because I love you!"

Matt looked at me with angry emerald eyes "I beg to differ."

* * *

~Matt~

_I think Rod was right. I just needed to move around a little I feel a kind of-- um better. _I thought slurping up some of my drink through the straw and entered into Mello's room once again "Hey I gotta go now." Rod said walking pass me.

"Okay. See ya' later."

"Yeah." he grumbled. _I'm kind of glad he's gone I like being with just Mello best... no one else. _I sat back down in my seat.

"Huff." _Mello I hope you wake up soon. I'm really worried about you. _I used my empty hand to grab back onto his and continued to consume my drink until I heard nothing but my own sucking as I came to the bottom of my cup. Shaking it to make sure there was no more I stood up to throw it away. _There is a garbage can down the hall I'm pretty sure. _I walked the few yards to the bin and tossed it in.

"AH MY GOD!" I heard a shrieking. _I know that voice. _Running back to Mello's room I saw several nurses and a doctor crowding into Mello's room and the continuation of his screams and loud beeping sound.

"Whats wrong?" I yelled.

"Get h-- out of here." the doctor yelled back and a nurse ushered me back out the door.

"What is it!? Oh my god he's dying!" I yelled slapping my hands over my eyes and bawling.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone know the deal with Friday the thirteenth? Ah whatever... Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	22. Damage

~Matt~

"He's not dying." the nurse assured "He woke up and was just shocked that's all. The doctor is going to put him back to sleep--"

"But wh-" I interrupted.

Before I could finish asking she continued "You might be able catch him before he's out though. Anyway his waking up was a good thing."

"He was screaming though."

"Like I said shocked he wasn't really in any pain."

_I don't know about that. _"Okay." the doctor came out of the room just a few minutes later. "You can go see him now that he's calmed down." he said to me.

"Thank you." I peeked over his shoulder into Mello's room then moved pass him. I walked into the room and felt my heart melt when I saw that his eye was open and on me "Oh Mello!" I rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. "I was so worried that you might die! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

Mello looked at me drowsy "Me?" he croaked. "Don't be."

"I always am. I love you so much."

"Still?" he questioned in disbelief. I nodded "I want to tell you something before I fall asleep." he sighed.

"What?" I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Remember back at Whammy's when you got beaten up by those guys?"

"Yeah."

"I figured out who did it and I-I was the one who kicked their asses." I bit my lip. _I remember hearing about that... I always thought maybe he did it but we never talked about it._

"Mello--" his eye flickered but then went wide like his life depended on what I was going to say next "Mello you're so sweet." I moved his hand to my face. _For some reason that's what I felt I should say to him... I don't think that's a normal thing to get swoon-y about but I couldn't stop loving Mello for something that happened three years ago and anyway at the time I remember being a little happy about what had happened to them._

Mello sighed sounding relieved "Really?" he asked closing his eyes.

"Yeah."

* * *

~Mello~

_Matt thinks I'm sweet for that? _"Of course I do."

"Damn I fell back asleep! And its you again. Look I really don't want to talk to you." I glared at the familiar looking Matt clone noticing his eyes were brighter this time.

"Again?" he asked "That wasn't me. That was your self loathing, ya' know? The part of you that thinks you aren't good enough for me... well the real Matt."

_This is a dream so I guess I should just go with it. _"Then what are you?"

He smiled joyfully "The one that knows Matt really does love you unconditionally... more or less your confidence." he smiled.

"Are there any other Matts?"

"There is one that's like... I guess he'd be your lust for Matt but I don't think its a good idea you meet him."

"This is so weird."

"Well you're the one dreaming about this so you must need to hear something."

"What would that be?"

He shrugged "Maybe I love you? Or maybe you'd like to bounce some... confessions off of me?"

"That's not a bad idea." he smiled at my remark "I-I was burnt pretty badly how d-oes he-- you feel about that?"

Matt raised an eyebrow "Of course he doesn't care. The only reason you're worried is because you care about it. Pft in fact he probably is already worrying about how you'll feel when you know the extent of the damage."

"How about if he knew I was a murderer?"

Matt frowned "You're really going to have to try better then that." he shook his head. "But are you really going to tell him about that?"

"Of course not! I never want him to know about that... I'll never be that confident."

* * *

~Matt~

_I wonder why he wanted to tell me about that. Maybe he had a dream about that. I heard that near death experiences make you think about that stuff. _I looked at his hand in mine, still tightly gripping my own. _He's pretty cute all bandaged up like this. _I thought feeling my face flush. "Ehem." I looked to see the doctor standing behind me.

"Oh hello." I greeted him. _His name is... _I thought hard and finally the name Brookes came to me. "Do you know when Mello will be able to come home?"

"That's what I'm here about." I titled my head. "The burns should be healed enough in a few days, maybe a week to where he can leave, but he'll need to keep the bandages on for quite a while."

"I see. Will I have to change them?"

"He probably will want to do it himself but he might need your help because his left eye will have some reduced vision fo--"

"He'll be blind!"

"No there doesn't seem to be damage to his eye lucky for him so it'll be temporary."

I sighed relieved "Other then his skin was anything else... damaged?"

He shook his head "No, like I said he was very lucky."

"Yeah. Before one of the doctors said 25% of him was burnt, what was exactly?"

He walked around to Mello's other side "Well as you can see it starts here." he pointed at the bandaged part of Mello's face "It goes down to about here." he pointed to right below his clavicle. _That's not to bad. _"But goes down most of his back and down his shoulders." _Still not that bad._ "By tomorrow he should be able to stay awake so there is some good news."

"That is good!" I smiled. _I'm so glad I won't have to be without him for to long. _

"Well I'll leave you two. If you have any questions go ahead and ask."

"All right." I looked back at Mello.

I yawned after several long hours of just watching Mello sleep visiting hours were going to end soon. _This sucks! I hate sleeping by myself. I get so lonely!... But I'll wait until they kick me out. _I stretched and leaned over to look at him better. "You're still here?" I turned to see Rod in the entrance "I had heard he woke up but looks like he's out again." _Who did he hear that from?... I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. _"I wanted to tell him _something_."

"What?" He shrugged.

"It could wait... I'd rather just tell him directly."

I frowned "Well they said he'd be up tomorrow so you can come back then."

He nodded. Quickly Rod sat down next to me and leaned in close to my ear "I think maybe I should tell you too." I froze from how close he was.

"What is it?" I tried to stay calm.

"We found Jack."

"Good." I muttered.

"But there is no way he could have been the one that tried to kill Mello."

"What do you mean?"

"He's dead."

* * *

A/N: Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Non Prophets.


	23. I Wish

~Matt~

_How could that be? Who else could possibly be out to kill Mello? _I thought tapping my foot nervously as I looked at Mello. _Not knowing who makes it a lot worse. I couldn't sleep at all last night, not that I was expecting to it was just so much worse because the thought of Mello being alive didn't comfort me to much because then thoughts of someone still wanting to kill him would soon follow. _"Stop tapping your foot." He grumbled and I quickly stood over him.

Mello's eye was opened half way "Are you awake now?" I grinned hopeful.

He looked around to find me "I guess I am." he groaned.

"Are you still tired? I could--"

"No I'm fine I'm just sore but I am happy to see you again." he smiled stiffly. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers. "It feels like I haven't really seen you in forever."

"I think I know what you mean."

"How long have I been here?"

"Only three days."

"Have you been here everyone of those?"

I nodded "Of course! Katie and Eden said I could take off as much time as I need."

Mello blinked his eye several times "Has anyone told you when I can go home?"

"They said not for a few more days at least."

"Hey, will you kiss me?"

"Uh-huh, yeah." I stood over him and leaned in. "Mello I've missed you so much." I muttered kissing him. _You better not die on me. _I thought slipping my tongue inside of his mouth. _He's still so warm, even after all of this._

"Hey, will you get me something to drink?"

"Sure thing but I-I think... I'll tell you later." _He just woke up I don't want unload all of this Jack stuff yet.

* * *

_

~Mello~

I licked my lips as Matt walked quickly out of the door then looked to the small table next to the bed with a small mirror on it. I stared at it for a long second before inching my fingers to grab it and pull it in front of my face to see it was more then half way bandaged. _I wonder what it looks like under this patch. _I began to peel it back, closing my eye as I pulled a small section of it off. I looked at the scabbed skin in disgust. _That's defiantly going to be scarred._ I pulled the rest off quickly and felt myself begin to tremble with-- with laughter. _God its so hideous! _I thought hysterically and shrieked laughter. I was laughing so hard I barely noticed the mirror slipping from my fingers.

"Why did you do that!?" I heard a woman demand, walking over to the shattered glass.

"It was an accident." I giggled.

"No! I saw you throw it to the ground. If you don't want to look at yourself that's fine just don't break anything!"

"I said it was an accident!"

"Frick! and now I'm going to have to re-bandage you too. Why did you take them off?"

"I just wanted to see."

"Ugh, you must be on to much pain medication because you aren't making sense."

_Idiot! I'm acting fine! She's the one being an asshole! _"Mello." I heard Matt gasp. "What happened?"he looked around the ground.

"He's just getting a little loopy from the medication so I'm going to make sure he gets less next time."

"Okay." he shuffled next to me "How did those come off?" he affectionately rubbed my shoulder.

The nurse frowned "He pulled them off just give me a second and--" she opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of bandage and a roll of gauze. "I'll put a new one on now." she put on a phony smile. "Oh well its not a big deal I was going to have to change them soon anyway." I rolled my eyes as she pulled a chair up to me. _I hope Matt isn't buying her shit._

Matt looked at me smiling "I got you some water." he placed a bottle on the table.

"What do you think of my scar Matt? Its gross huh?"

"Actually I was thinking it was" he paused and a light blush crossed his face "kinda sexy." my eye widened in surprise of his answer "I think it makes you look so tough and like-- like really manly!"

I wanted o laugh but the nurse asked "Before I put this back on can you try opening your eye?" I focused all my energy to opening my left eye finally feeling it breaking open and seeing the blurry figure of the nurse. "Can you see at all?"

"Uh yeah."

"Good it should be fine soon." she sealed the patch up before quickly walking out of the room.

"Bitch." I muttered.

Matt's face scrunched "What happened?"

"Nothing." I grabbed for the water.

"H-hey Mello I've got something to tell you." he smiled to mask his worry.

"Yeah?" I croaked.

"Well uh Rod was here yesterday a-and said that... uh he-he doesn't- he would come by later today to see you."

_Why is he so nervous? _"Okay." _I wish I could just go home and have sex with Matt and put this whole thing behind us... but that won't happen until I get some much needed vengeance on that bastard Jack to make sure he never ruins anything again for Matt._

"Hey Mello can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"I was wondering why earlier you told me about that thing you did back at Whammy's?"

I smiled "I had a dream where you told me you hated me for doing that. You said it made you unhappy when I did things like that but when you said it really didn't bother you when I fell back to sleep I had a dream where all you did was tell me you love me and all that good stuff."

"Sounds like quite a dream you had," he sat up straight "because I'm nothing like that so I hope you don't-" I interrupted him with my laughter.

"What are you talking about? You can't go much more then an hour without saying you love me."

He smiled "I know!"

"Now tell me whats making you nervous." Matt looked at me puzzled "And don't play that I don't know what you're talking about game, I'm not up for it."

"Well I would say its just that I think Rod wants to tell you."

"I'll act surprised now tell me."

Matt looked at his hands trying to decide if he should tell me or even how he should start "Mello who do you think did this to you?"

_Tip-toeing around what he wants to tell me. Its so like him._"I think you know who I _know_ it is."

"It wasn't him."

"What?" I asked to clarify if we really were talking about the same thing.

"Jack wasn't the one who tried to kill you."

"Then who was it?" I grabbed on to his arm tightly.

"I don't know. You're going to have to talk about this with Rod because I think he knows."

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last week but I had to end White Rabbit and do Thanksgiving and family stuff so I was busy, sorry! But review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Graham Coxon.


	24. The Truth

~Mello~

Matt sat quietly next to me, looking down at his hands in his lap. "Matt are you sure you don't want to go home?"

"No I'm fine."

"You've been here all day." I commented. _Maybe I should just tell him I want him to leave when Rod gets here. _

"Yeah but if I leave I won't be able to get my mind off of you." he answered seemingly to read my mind.

"When Rod gets here I would... prefer if you left."

"B-but Mello!" he moved close to me "I-I want to know who did this too!"

I glared at him "Just do this for me and I'll tell you later."

"No way!" he leaned over me "I don't believe that for a second!"

"You don't trust me?"

"Its not that its just I know you'll filter! And you've been doing that to much lately. I need to be here for the truth!"

I sighed "If you really feel that way... but if I tell you to leave, you have to listen to me."

Matt nodded "Okay." he grabbed onto my hand tightly. "Mello when you come home I really want to-- uh" he looked quickly around the room "have sex!"

I laughed "Of course that's all you can wait for!"

"Hey I know you're thinking the same thing! If I was sure we wouldn't get caught you and me could totally--" Matt suddenly cut his sentence short and looked to the doorway.

"Mello, you're up today."

"Yup." I said sounding to groggy for my taste. "I hear you've got some news for me."

Rod stepped inside the room, nodding his head. He stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at me carefully then he turned his attention to Matt "Do you mind leaving us to talk?"

* * *

~Matt~

_Damn! I really wanted to stay. _I looked at Mello to help but he only shrugged leaving me no choice but to leave. "All right." I sighed "Do you want anything then?"

"Will you get me some chocolate?"

I smiled "Sure thing Mel!" I stood to leave.

"And none of that shit from the gift shop either!" he yelled after me.

"Okay!" _Ugh! Why couldn't I stay? Its not fair. _I moped silently leaving the hospital to find his chocolate. _Well I can't change anything so I guess I should just go all out for Mello on this chocolate of his. So I guess I should go to... See's Candy? No! I know what I should do! I'll go to See's and good chocolate then I'll go to like the gas station and get some crappy ones and I'll give them to him depending on if he tells the truth. I'm so smart! This is a sure way to get nothing but the truth from him._

I laughed to myself as I turned to the direction of the mall. _I haven't been there in awhile. _I thought trying to keep my mind from what Mello and Rod could possibly be talking about. _Well of course their talking about Mello's whole incident but what else? Are they talking about the reason? Like what Mello could have possibly done to make somebody hate enough to try and kill him? Oh, I don't want to think about this! _I frowned as I parked the car.

_How could Mello do this to me!? I wanna know too! _I rested my head on the steering wheel. _Oh well its to late now. _I quickly found the candy place and picked out the chocolate I thought Mello would like best. As I slowly made my way to back to my car I felt my phone vibrate to signal I had a new text from Mello. It said that I should come back to the hospital because he had news. _Oh god. _I thought in horror. _Its bad news isn't it! Like Mello's killer is some ruthless fucker who doesn't know when to give up and will totally have Mello in the palm of his hand by the end of the week! But what about if its good news? Awh I'm gonna go insane thinking about this! Mello should have said what kind of news it is. _My shoulders slumped. _Damn him.

* * *

_

~Mello~

"Opps." I muttered to myself. _I accidentally sent the message before I could finish it. Well I don't really know how to construed this news anyway. Is it good or bad that this was some sort of mistake? I mean it could be good because it means no one is really trying to kill me but it could be bad because what if another "accident" like this happens in future that wasn't really meant for me but kills me anyway?  
_

"Well," Rod started "this is a relief isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess it is."_ I'll let Matt decide what it is. _"Can I ask you something?"

* * *

~Matt~

The elevator pinged as it stopped at the floor I had selected. The doors flew open and there stood Rod waiting to get in. For some reason I felt it necessary to bend my head down as if Rod was someone of great respect. "I'll be seeing you." he said as we stepped past each other.

"Y-yeah." I muttered and quickly walked into Mello's room "SO!?" I demanded.

"My chocolate?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You can have it later." I growled, tightening my grip on the bag of sweets.

"All right." he sighed "It turns out that the uh- car bomb wasn't for me it was for Rod. "

"Really?" I gasped in disbelief.

Mello nodded "Yeah that day I was borrowing his car. The person who did do it was also _taken care of_ anyway."

"Then no is trying to kill you?"

"I don't think so..." I smiled feeling like a million tons of weight had been lifted from me. "At least not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been think about this a little." he sighed "And I don't want to officially decide anything without you." I raised an eyebrow "Do you want me to quit the mafia?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry I didn't update last weekend but I spent it writing an essay. Anyway the next chapter is the last one so review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Big Iron.


	25. All the Same

~Matt~

_"Do you want me to quit the mafia?" He asked me that but how could I make that choice for him? _

_So I said: "Whatever you want to do will make me happy."_

_"I'll take that as a 'Yes.' then." he sighed._

_"Mello," I raised my hands in defense._

_"No its okay Matt I agree. One disfigurement is enough for a lifetime."_

_"But Mello how are you going to do that?" I asked._

_"Well, I'll be honest it won't be a total quit that just can't happen, we would be killed, but it'll be like the office version. I probably won't be in as much danger either__." he added in a small voice._

_That little tidbit almost made me scream for him to quit. "Whatever you want my love."_

_That's how the conversation played out and it seems like he still hasn't made a decision. I'd ask him but, today he's getting out of the hospital and I don't want to stress him out anymore. _"Hey, Mello!" I greeted "I took all of today off so I could get you home safe an' sound."

Mello sat on the edge of his bed and smiled slightly at me "Thank you."

"Awww!" I swooned. "How do your burns feel today? Any better?"

"Yeah but even they did it wouldn't matter. I'm happy to be going home with you."

"Mello!" I cried and sat down next to him "Why do you say such sweet things!?"

"Because I love you."

"Shut up! You're gonna make me sick!" I stuck my tongue out. "Did they say when you can be checked out yet?"

Mello shrugged "Pretty soon I just have to get my prescriptions."

"That makes you sound like an old man." I mused.

Mello looked at me solemnly "You'll take care of me when I am right?"

"If you promise to take care of me." I grinned and raised my eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Weeeelllll," the doctor started while walking in the room and he was followed by the nurse who Mello said was a bitch. "you seem ready to go. All you need to do is apply this to the affected areas until it runs out. Lucky for you its healed up pretty nicely already."

"So I can go now?"

"Yes you can." Mello sighed happily. "Okay be careful now." the doctor smiled then left quickly.

Mello got up from the bed and stood next to me "Lets go." I followed him out of the room and into the elevator "Where are you parked?"

"Not to far."

"Good." he muttered. _Is he making small talk? _

"Are you okay Mello? You're acting a little--"

"I'm fine." he assured.

"If you say so." I grabbed onto his hand as we walked out into the parking lot. "I'm so glad you're coming home! I've missed you so much."

"Yeah I know." Mello said tightening his hand around mine "I missed you too."

We walked to the car and quickly started our way home "So Mello I've been wondering... have you made your decision about the mafia yet?"

I could feel his eyes on me "I thought I made it clear to you before?" I looked over at him for a quick second but then looked forward again. "Since our last discussion about this I've talked to Rod and he agreed to put me in charge of fixing games and s-some other things I can't tell you about."

I sighed "I'm glad I guess...maybe you can just kind of drift out of the mafia. Whatever I don't want to think about it at this second. The important thing is you're coming home." we came to a stop at a red light and I couldn't help but look over at him and sigh out "Mihael." in a long exaggerated way.

He looked at me, pausing his biting into a chocolate bar that I had bought for him. He took it from in-between his lips, something I'd never seen him do before. He asked "What is it Mail?" _Even though we both dislike our names because of the memories and people attached to them. But when we used them for each other, for some reason it was like-- like our names really did belong to us._

"I love you." I said quickly and grinned at him.

"I love you too."

"Good!"

I parked the car in the usual spot and we got out. I rushed to Mello's side but he only pushed me off of him "I'm fine!" he growled.

"Mello don't get so defensive. I just don't want you to trip."

"I won't." _Shit I think I'm making him feel like a whimp. What should I say now? _I thought as we made our way into the apartment.

"Mello do you-- uh-mm want something to eat?"

"No." he sighed sitting down on the floor with his back against the couch. "C'mere." I walked into the living room and sat on the floor next to him "Matt," he pulled me to him "will you take care of me? Now?"

"I will forever." I moved down his body to his pants. _Its been a while since the last time I just did this. _I unzipped his pants. "Mello you're so tough! I don't think you'll ever need me to take care of you though. It'll always be the other way around." I rubbed him in my hands "You don't really need me all that much... well only when it comes to this but you could have anyone." I bent down and took him into my mouth.

"Matt, don't say such stupid things. I need you a lot, more then you realize and not just for sex either." he pulled me off of him "I thought you knew that." Mello frowned.

"I-I'm sorry. I just--"

"Anyway with this thing on my face I really doubt anyone would want to get with me."

I frowned "Mello you're still good looking!"

* * *

~Mello~

_Matt is so nice. _I hugged him, tightly "Matt," I sighed and kissed him. Matt wriggled in my arms then I heard my shirt being unzipped followed by it sliding off. "that doesn't matter to me anyway because for some reason you love me and that's all I want."

"Mello." he placed his arms tightly around my neck and we kissed again. I grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling it off. Matt stood up and took his pants off giving me a chance to kick off my own. "Hmm you really know how to make me feel loved." he sat on my thighs "I think we both need to feel loved right now though." Matt touched my hair with his finger tips. "Pretty." he muttered before tightly gripping my cock.

"You don't want preparation?"

"I'll be fine. We've done it like this before." he slowly shoved my cock deep into his ass "Unh-ha!" he mewled until he was sitting completely on my dick. "Mello it feels like your dick is bigger then before... you have missed me." he grinned. Matt's eyes were glazed over and he licked his lips deliciously.

"See I wasn't lying... but actually I was gonna say I thought maybe you've gotten tighter." I groaned and grabbed his hips.

"Hmm." I lifted him up then let him fall back down "Agh!" he moaned, kissing my cheek. Matt moved to my neck and began to work at it making soft mewls as I continued my thrusting into him "Oh Mello! Harder." he cried.

I grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling him onto me roughly making him yelp. "Matt," I groaned, running my hand down to his hand and intertwining our fingers. I looked into his glazed eyes "I love you."

Matt continued to bounce on me. His free hand found its way into my hair, gripping it tightly "I love you too. Ngha!" he moaned at my grinding. His grip on my hair tightened and he pulled at it.

I felt some of the light pressure from my bandage loosen making me gasp in realization "No Matt stop!" I ordered.

Matt's grip immediately loosened "Did I pull to hard?" he asked letting go completely and the bandage slid down around my neck. _Shit! _I thought horrified.

I tilted my head down "Don't look Matt."

"But Mello." he whimpered.

"We should stop so I can fix m-my bandages... I don't want you to have to look at _this_ while I'm trying to pleasure you." I grabbed at his thighs and started to pull out of him.

"Mello stop!" he cried. "I told you th-that the scar doesn't bother me." he cupped my face, turning it back up to look at him. Matt smiled at me, leaning forward he licked up the side of the burn then gave it a few kisses that lightly stung. "Now stop being such a baby and just fuck me!" I hesitated, still holding Matt up with just my tip inside "Mello." he cooed. "Don't be self conscious babe. You're still the same!... its all the same."

"I-Its not! I don't want you to be turned off by me." I sighed.

Matt reached down to one of my hands "Here," he wrapped my fingers around his member "see? I'm still hard. No matter how hard you try you'll still be a master of sexing me up." he smiled, the blush on his cheeks turning even redder.

I laughed "You're way to nice." I dropped him back onto my shaft. Matt screamed and scratched at my back "I'm sorry I'm not."

"That's how I love you. My sadistic master." he gurgled as I bucked into him. "Mello harder! Faster!" he gasped "Please! Ugh a-and pump me more! Shi-hit! Awh my gawd Mello!" he tightened around me unbearably.

"Are you gonna cum?"

"Mmm s-soon!" he nibbled at my ear.

"Ugh! Matt." I wrapped an arm around him and laid him on the floor "Fuck you're tight." I tightened my grip on his cock.

"Ngh-nnm! Mello I'm gonna cum." he whispered.

Matt tightened around me and screamed my name making me spill inside of him as my orgasm tore through me. "Fuck!"

I pulled out of Matt after a few minutes of calming down. He sighed "Mihael I love you." I actually smiled at his using my real name. He held the left side of my jaw, pulling me in for a kiss.

We pulled away. Matt softly rubbed my marred skin with his thumb "I love you too, Mail."

* * *

A/N: I wanted to update this earlier but I caught a case of the blues, sorry. I think I might have compensated by making this have a slightly "mushy" ending. Oh well that's usually how I end 'em anyway. xD Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Sick Puppies.

Special Thanks (In no particular order):  
Shadow Dancer666: Sorry, this was a sequel. I hope you liked it.  
xMailMattx: Yes sex and good news are a good mix. ;D  
Cazzylove: Hope you liked it! ^_^  
lozzy035: Yup! Mello was safe... kinda.  
Josephine Falnor: I hope it was pleasing. :3  
jinnabun: Yeah she was! I hope you liked it!  
Giovanni: Gotta spice it up a bit. ;]  
Salvi: I'm sorry! ;.;  
ShinigamiMailJeevas: Awwww thank you. OwO  
LittleMissAnthrope: Thanks a lot!  
Shinra'sCrazyTurk: Yes Mello went through a lot.  
CutmeawayMyPenMyHand: Sorry! ;^;  
Bloody Mello: I'm sorry you don't like my style, but I hope you liked it an' its okay if you didn't. C=  
Sleeping Water Nymph: Awww Thanks a lot!  
Mattie Chan: Were you glad when Jack died???  
Felix Loves You: I like plushies too! *goes to make plushie*  
ShyClown: Hehheh Thank you a lot!!  
Misha2011: He should get topped occasionally.  
Freakydeirdre: Thank joo. :3  
Britt-Beauty: *gives more*  
Your Alien: School sucks! D;  
liz987951: Hope you liked the end and everything else!  
caveat lector: Yeah I suppose I could but I'm very last minute so I bet my beta would hate me. xD  
eryis-blud: Thanks. :]  
Yoru K-Chan: Haha went in a circle, huh? Glad you read it though.  
Katrina Tora: Yeah, I almost forgot to add in his smokes. ^^;  
xLawli-Popx: 'Tis okay! I hope you liked it and Let it Bleed.  
lazy person: Did you like it though??  
xxbeyondxbirthdayxx: Thank you so much! ^v^

1UpGam3r  
animonkeyfun2006  
City Girl Dreamer  
DancingIsMyRemedy  
DarknessLightsTheWorld  
Hana-Takahashi  
IchiToshi Lil Cupcake-Chan  
Invisable Kitt 13  
Ironytoday  
K-Jeevas

Meija Moon  
NearxMello  
Omi-San  
StarCaptorAngel  
Suki Nightstar  
Teh Definition of Epic  
xRan-Hime  
XsereniteX  
xzombieViolinistx

.x.d.x.d.x.d.x  
angellovedark  
ChocoAndCigs  
dEviously-sWeet  
Diabolus Kara  
ElmaLaurette  
FearMeRawr  
IchiToshi  
Lil Cupcake-Chan  
ladydhampir  
LittleMissAnthrope  
Minata  
Misao Oni 4 ever  
Nothing's Sorrow  
Omi-San  
PaintedClocks  
Possessed4evr  
Raisel  
Soren Silverwolf  
TeCHNiCaL-DiFFiCuLTieS  
TimelyExit2.O  
trytobrakemylittleshell  
Writtenleigh

And everyone else who read it and thank you to anyone who favorites and/or reviews in the future!


End file.
